October Surprises
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: This was a requested little vampire fanfic on quizilla, however I decided to put it on here also. Enjoy! All Chapters are dedicated to StoryReader888.
1. Unusual Dream

Thousands of clouds surrounded me, the stars in the night sky twinkled repetitively. I shivered slightly when the cold wind directed itself towards my floating body. Wait---floating?! I quickly looked down in the moment of panic, to find myself up millions of feet in the air. Everything was unfamiliar. My head started to spin, and before I knew it, I was free falling towards the grassy green plains below.

Closing my eyes, I braised myself for the painful impact. However, it never came. My body landed onto a bouncy and smooth surface. Am I dead? Cringing, my eyes opened expecting to see my mangled bloody body down below. However, a grey surface stared back at me. Shooting up, I realized I wasn't dead. I was on a....blimp? A sudden noise broke my confused chain of thoughts, it sounded like a jet flew past me. What was that...?

The noise came again, only louder and...closer. Suddenly, I was knocked off my feet, wincing slightly as I bounced up and down on the blimp. I heard a mocking laughter. Once I was about to get and up shout at the person who scared the crap out of me when, another LOUD noise filled the night's air. BEEEEEEEEEEPPP BEEEEEEEEEP! My surroundings started to blur, the laughter now was only an echo. Then everything went black.

-----------------------------

BEEEEEEEEEPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEP! I sprung up from my bed as the beeping continued. It was only my alarm clock...which means that near death experience was only a dream. Smacking down the off button, I jumped out of bed and stood in front of my mirror. My black hair that was highlighted with red was sticking up in every direction. I chuckled silently on how ridiculous it looked. The familiar rich purple eyes stared back at me, to my dismay there were a few bags under them.

I smiled after replaying what just happened a few minutes ago in my head, "That was some WICKED dream."

My door creaked open, James's voice filled the air, "Jenny? Are you awake yet...?"

Rushing over to the door, I flung it open completely to reveal my best friend for many years standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?!"

James brushed past me and hopped on my unmade bed, "I got bored! So I decided to visit my dear friend Jennifer. Plus, you're mom let me in."

Plopping down next to him, I ruffled his short bleach white hair. He HATES it when I do that. James let out a frustrated yell, then proceeded to bury himself under my covers for safety. As were were wrestling, my mother came in.

Her amused voice broke us apart, "Having fun?"

I smirked in response, "Oh yeah. I was this CLOSE to breaking his fingers."

James huffed, "Pshhhhh YEAH right."

Mom was used to James and I fighting. Basically every time she walked into a room we were in, she would see me kicking James's ass.....in a playful manner of course. Funny story, the first time my mom caught us doing that, she thought we were making out. I remember James choking on his own spit and me laughing. There's no way that can happen because James goes for his own team. Yes......he is gay. Whenever people find out about it, I ask if they have a problem with it. No one is making fun of my best friend because of his sexuality!

As James untangled himself from my covers, Mom asked me directly, "How would you feel about going on a trip?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Depends what kind of trip it is."

There was hesitation before, "A trip to Scotland to visit your Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob and little cousin Tony."

I had a feeling that I don't have any other options, for my mom will send me anyway even if I refuse. Never liked visiting relatives.

With that, I smiled slightly and flat out lied, "Sureee..."

James snickered next to me, however it was silenced quickly after giving him a glare to 'shut up' I returned my attention to my mom. She crossed her arms in a manner as if she was going to scold me for something.

"I know you don't want to go.... that's why I'm giving you TWO options--."

Options!? Oh BOY!!! That's new.

She continued, showing us two fingers [the index and middle], "One, go to Scotland alone."

Mom put down her middle finger, doesn't want to flip us off now!

She pointed her pale slender index finger at me, "OR, you can bring someone."

My eyes lit up like a jackolantern. I can really bring someone? I stared at my mom for a moment longer making sure this wasn't a joke or trick. When she remained serious,

I half shouted, "Number two of course! And I don't mean bathroom wise!"

Mother remarked, "Okay, now you just have to pick someone."

We both knew who I was going to pick. Turning to James who was sitting there trying to pull a innocent puppy act, I flicked his forehead,

"That would be you."

James threw his fists up in victory, "YES! I love those scottish accents!"

For the remainder of morning, I sat there listening to James trying to pull off a scottish accent of his own. Yeah....didn't work out too well.

A/N: Huzzah first chapter! Hoped everyone liked it!


	2. The Never Ending Journey

Let's see... laptop.....Ipod.....cell phone...check! Those are the things that I cannot live without. Hmph, who needs food when you have the internet?! For the next fifteen to twenty minutes, I gathered all my clothes and things I would need for Scotland. The month is October, (my favorite month ever) and I'll be spending it in a place other than home. Will I be homesick?

Nah! More like excited...about Scotland of course. Like I said, I don't find joy in visiting relatives. The reunions are usually painfully awkward and silent. Trust me, past experience. Christmas day, at my grandmother's house. It was packed with people that I never even met before, however they claimed they were some cousins once removed or a great aunt. Blah blah blah.

"I'm back!"

James entered the room with all his luggage dragging behind him.

"Boy....that was quick!", I remarked laughing.

James merely shrugged, "My adrenaline went over the top when I found out I was invited to go to Scotland. By the time I came home to pack, your mom already talked to mine. By the way....do you plan on changing out of your pajamas?"

He then proceeded to gesture to my nightmare before christmas flannel pants and shirt. I rolled my eyes and ran to my closet.

"Care to help me pick something out that I HAVEN'T already packed in my suitcase?"

James titled his head to the side and started to advance over to my full suitcase, "Why not just open it and grab something out of there? I knew you were lazy Jen...but not THAT lazy!"

Practically tackling him to the ground, I warned, "Don't open it! If you do get ready for thousands of clothes to come flying out at you." Yes, I put too many things in that....old suitcase.

"So? I can handle some HARMLESS clothes." His face displayed a cheeky smirk. Ohhhh I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face!

Giving him a smirk of my own, I recoiled, "...And my underwear."

James pushed me off of him and screamed dramatically, "Ahhhhh!!!! It burns!"

His loud and totally FAKE screams hurt my ear drums slightly. After getting up and finally deciding what to wear, I rushed into the bathroom.......

----------------------------

Quickly ripping off my nightmare before christmas shirt and throwing it in the laundry basket, I grabbed onto my favorite black and white t-shirt. It smelled of dryer sheets. After slipping it on, I went for my black jeans that was accompanied with a chain belt. Shortly after, I quickly ran my pale fingers through my messy hair. Needs to be straightened a bit.

I heard James complaining outside, "Hurry up and the sooner we can go to SCOTLAND!"

Well, he's going to have to wait awhile for the ride to Scotland alone is a few hours. Good thing we're going on a plane... After I finished straightening my hair, I simply thrown the hair straighter back in the cabinet, it wasn't mine anyway. Glancing at myself one more time, I left the bathroom to find James laying across my big suitcase.

Putting my hands on my hips, I countered, "Good place to sleep?"

His smart reply back was, "Yes surprisingly. Did you pack some pillows in there?"

Before I could answer, Mom's voice floated through the hall, "Guys we're leaving for the airport!"

Yes! I rushed over to my bed and hastily put on my red converse. James got up from my suitcase, gathered his stuff and waited for me at the door. Alright...let's see how heavy this thing is... Gripping onto the plastic handle, I heaved with all my might. The weight was as if I packed bricks inside of it instead of clothes. Not bad though..!

-----------------------------

We arrived at the airport an hour later. Mom walked James and I in no matter how many times I protested. We stopped in front of the main desk,

"Now you two be good, Jennifer, I expect a call from you when you get there. I love you."

With that said, she hugged me tightly as if it was the last time she was going to see me. After few minutes I started to lose oxygen. James behind her actually tried to pry her off of me. However, his strength wasn't enough against the a mother protecting her child strength.

Finally I breathed out quite annoyed, "Mom. Let goo..."

Mom finally got back to her senses, stopped hugging me, however her hands were on my shoulders. Seems like she's afraid the plane would crash or something. That's pretty unlikely...but hey! There's nothing more paranoid than my mother. And I'm speaking the truth on that.

Mom kissed my forehead and left shortly after. People waiting in line were starting to get annoyed as well because we were in front of the line..Heh...opps? James grabbed both of our parent's money to the woman in grey. She scanned them carefully as if they were fake. Yeah lady, two teenagers carry around funny money. NICE going.

"Have a nice trip." Was her bored reply. Wow, remind me to never work in a airport. Seems to make you angry and bitter. James rolled his eyes at the lady's rudeness and we continued on. We went through the scanner and were walking the direction to the plane's door. This time a man was waiting for us. This guy was a lot more friendlier though.

As he looked down at our tickets, he said, "You two teenagers going to Scotland? In this time of the month? Why ever for?"

Don't you just hate it when people ask too many questions in the same sentence?

The man gave us our tickets back, I answered, "Visiting relatives."

"Oh! Are you two brother and sister?"

James laughed suddenly and I smirked. We both glanced at each other, exactly at the same time.

Our reply was before running off into the hallway towards the plane, "Nah."

A/N: Off to Scotland they go! Can you tell I don't like airports?


	3. Planes Bite and Awkward Family Reunion

"Would you like some roasted peanuts?"

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I snapped, "My answer was no the other thousands times you asked me. Do you honestly think my answer will change NOW?!"

The flight attendant simply flashed a toothy smile and stated calmly, "Okay Miss, I'll check back later."

Stupid flight attendants and their obligations to be cheerful and happy to everyone! It's incredibly annoying.

Putting on my earphones, I relaxed when Avenged Sevenfold started to play. No matter how many times I ask how long we have left, the same reply is two hours. Time is being painfully slow on purpose, I just know it.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I swear it better not be that flight attendant again. Relief came over as I turned, it was only James.

He was talking, however, I couldn't hear him because of the music. James started to gesture his hands in certain ways and smack his forehead a few times. I simply watched in amusement, wondering what he was actually talking about.

A few minutes gone by, the sudden entertainment started to bore me. Pulling off my earphones, I heard James finish,

"And then the carebears took me away on their alien ships to Hogwarts."

"What?!" I asked, laughing.

James sighed in annoyance, "Haven't you been listening about my dream?"

Dream. I should have known.

-----------------------------

Surprisingly, I survived the rest of the two hours on that god for shaken plane. As James and I boarded off the plane, I made sure I delivered an extra nasty glare at the flight attendant who had been pestering me earlier. She merely smiled. Amazing motto: The costumers are always right!

James snapped me out of my thoughts, "I got our bags while you were in your little day dream."

I recoiled, "I was NOT daydreaming, simply vowing that I will never set foot on a plane again."

"Oh, is that ALL?" Sarcasm. He knows quite well not to sass me.

Punching his shoulder, I replied, "Yes. Now give me my suitcase boy!"

"If you insist...."

With that he proceed to throw my heavy suitcase at me. It hit me right on the chest, making me stagger backwards. I heard James let out a mocking laugh. Little does he know I'll be having the last laugh..

Regaining my composure, I dropped the suitcase to my side. Now, mom said Uncle Bob would be waiting for us near the entrance. Gripping onto the plastic suitcase handle, I motioned James further,

"Uncle Bob will be at the entrance."

James gave me a giddy smile, "Oh boy! Uncle Bob!"

Just keep diggin' a deeper hole buddy....

We ventured in the direction of the entrance. I wonder if Uncle Bob's appearance changed at all since the last time I saw him.

"Jennifer! Over here!"

Both James and I turned to the voice, standing there was Uncle Bob. Nope, he didn't change at all. He still had his thin brown hair, dark brown eyes and hopeful expression on his face. His wardrobe also didn't change, the same polo shirts and khaki shorts.

James walked forward, I followed him hesitantly. Here comes the awkward welcome greeting. Uncle Bob's smile widen as he pulled me into a tight embrace,

"Hey kiddo! You grew!"

Really? I don't think I have. I said this subconsciously of course.

Instead, I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah....you know those growth spurts.."

Uncle Bob's attention was now to James. I silently snickered, let him take on the awkward FIRST meeting.

Uncle Bob questioned, "Whose this?"

Recovering from my silent giggle fest, I answered, "This is my best friend, James...he's going to spend the whole visit with me...is that okay?"

James waved slightly and gave a reassuring smile.

Uncle Bob hesitated a moment before exclaiming, "Sure! Of course that is okay, the more the merrier!"

I wonder what would have happened if Uncle Bob actually said 'no'. Pushing that thought aside, we followed Uncle Bob out of the airport and to the car.

--------------------------------

"The sights here are unbelievable!"

That is something I already noticed when we started driving by big green plains and forests. James however, was more fascinated that we were drivinng on the wrong side of the road.

His exact words were, "It's going to take awhile to get used of this..."

Note to self, never let James drive the car for he will probably collide with another car for simply driving on the wrong side of the road. Okay, let's just not let him near machinery at all. Period.

We pulled up to a HUGE house. This is where they live? I believe mom had forgotten to mention to me that my far away relatives are living large. Uncle Bob piled out of the car first, shortly followed by James and I.

James stated more than asked, "Rich family."

Uncle Bob answered from the back of the car, "Not really, we got the house on a fair deal."

A couple thousand is a fair deal? If I ever come back to Scotland, I'll just simply sleep on the streets like a hobo for I know I won't be getting a house.

Uncle Bob called out, "Dottie! Tony! They're here!"

Yay for more awkward family reunions.

A/N: Was it worth the wait?


	4. A Good Artist

Out from the house came a little boy with spiky blonde hair, shortly after my Aunt Dottie came out, she didn't change much either. Strange, I didn't remember Tony being so...short before.

Tony ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, his arms pumping by his sides, "Did you bring me a present!?"

Oh, how adorable.

Aunt Dottie caught up with him, "Now Tony, you have to realize that just because a relative visits, it doesn't mean you'll get a present out of it."

Tony shrugged helplessly, and went in the back to help Uncle Bob with our stuff. Well hello to you too kid. I smiled painfully as Aunt Dottie pulled me into a embrace, however, it wasn't as tight as Uncle Bob's.

"You changed so much!"

Well, she's right about that one. Last time we seen each other I didn't have my red highlights and my clothes were picked out by my mom.

Aunt Dottie asked, "Whose this?"

James actually spoke this time, "I'm James, Jennifer's best friend, I was invited to stay here with her."

Uncle Bob peered from the car and looked at Aunt Dottie, as if giving her a message saying, 'it's okay.'

"Oh well, welcome to our home!" She exclaimed.

With that said, James and I were being dragged into the house by her, Tony and Uncle Bob lagging behind with our bags.

----------------------------

Aunt Dottie proceeded to give us a grand tour of the house. It actually wasn't as big as it seemed. Although, it was nice overall.

I grabbed my suitcase that was leaning against the stairs, "Can we see our rooms?"

Uncle Bob appeared beside me, "Of course, though since we didn't know your friend was coming, we don't have an extra bedroom ready."

"That's okay, I'll just share the room with Jennifer." James smiled.

Uncle Bob shrugged and lead us up the staircase and then made a left in the hallway. Opening the door, he revealed what our new living space would be for the whole month. Walking inside, I examined each inch of the room, not bad...however no room can beat MY room. James already made himself at home, by plopping onto the made bed.

Uncle Bob was at the door holding onto the handle, "I'll just let you two unpack." With that he was gone.

James stated, "I like this place. Your relatives are nice."

As I was opening up my suitcase, I replied, "Yeah, I guess..."

Suddenly, James hopped down and scooped up one of my books from the opened suitcase.

"Twilight eh..? Full of sparkly vampires?"

I scowled at him, "Yes, Twilight, and real vampires don't sparkle."

James started to flip through the pages, he stopped at one, grinning from ear to ear, "Hey look! I'm in this book! I'm the evil vampire! But ewwwww! I have an evil vampire girlfriend."

Grabbing the book from him, I threw it back into my suitcase, I had a feeling I shouldn't have brought that book.

James said from the bed, "I know you like vampires, however I never knew you'd fall for THAT crap."

I spun around, "I mainly like the plot of the book. I agree that the characters are a little bit...unrealistic, however it's still one of the most popular series of the year!"

He lowered himself to get his bags, "So I heard."

Suddenly, Tony came bursting in.

"Jennifer! Jennifer!"

I rolled my eyes, "No I do not have a present for you."

Tony piped, "No! Not that. I was just wondering if you wanted to see the pictures I drawn of vampires. You know..this YOU look like one."

He started to gesture to my hair and pale skin. Oh how stereotypical.

Glancing back at my stuff which is still in my suitcase, I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

James called out to us as we left the room, "Don't be late now!"

----------------------------

Tony gripped my hand tightly as he lead me to his room. Once the door was opened, I was revealed to a room full of sports posters and little objects hanging from the ceiling. Across from his bed was a dirty black fireplace. Man, I wish I had one of those.

Tony pushed me forward to his desk, "Here's my drawings."

I looked down and picked one of them up, it was some sort of an amulet, the jewel was bright red. Wow, I'm impressed. They're pretty good.

"Did you think of these yourself?"

Tony shook his head, admiring his own artwork, "No. I have dreams where I see them. So then I draw them."

Interesting..

Putting down the amulet drawing, my attention was caught to another drawing. Picking it up carefully, I observed it.

The scene was up in the sky, the dark clouds and night surrounded a grey oval. Little yellow dashes were supposed to be the blinking stars. That grey oval...reminds me...of..HOLY BUTTERSTICKS!

Tony sensed my alarm after seeing me drop the picture abruptly.

"You okay?"

I stuttered a bit, "Ye-yeah. You had a dream about this?"

Tony smiled, "Yup! I dreamt that I was bouncing on the blimp."

That's very....must I say strange? I had a dream where I was on a blimp...however I wasn't having much fun on it.

After a moment of silence, Tony spoke skeptically, "You don't like it?"

Quickly recovering from the shock, I reassured, "Oh course I like it. You could be a great artist when you grow up."

A brilliant smile appeared on his face as I ruffled his hair.

A/N: Yes no maybe so? The vampires are coming up soon!


	5. Stuck In A Crappy Vampire Movie?

The sun fully disappeared and was replaced with a full moon. Did you know that the full moon makes people go crazy?

I yawned as I finished looking through Tony's drawings. He has millions of them stacked on his desk. Some shown vampires, others displayed huge cliff. This boy has an interesting imagination. I remember when I was his age, thinking that vampires and werewolves were real.

Getting up out of the chair, I glanced over at the bed, to see Tony passed out on his pillow. Rolling my eyes playfully, I grabbed his covers and threw them over him. It really must be hard for the kid here. I heard mom talking to Aunt Dottie over the phone on how he doesn't have any friends.

James appeared at the door frame, "Do you guys play house?"

"Oh if only." I laughed.

James switched off the light after seeing Tony asleep and whispered, "Let's let the little vampire sleep before he wakes up and bites us."

I tiptoed out and shut the door behind me. Okay, now back to my challenge. The suitcase.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James threw himself on the large recliner chair, "Hey, do you know when we go to school?"

I was too busy sorting my clothes to even answer his question.

"Hey Jennifer! HEY!"

I jumped up and spun around, "WHAT?!"

He winced slightly at the tone of my voice, "Hey there testy. I asked if you know when we are going to go to school."

"We're not."

James whole face lit up, "What really? No school for a whole month? That sounds too good to be true."

I sat on the bed nearest to the recliner, "Well. Our teachers are going to be emailing us our homework."

"ARRRRRGH!"

Grabbing a book that was on the bed, I threw it at James head. He let out a surprised yelp and glared at me. Put him in his place.

James suddenly jumped up and tackled me off the bed. I cringed after my back met the floor. If that's how he wants to play it, then so be it! I slipped out from under his grip and pushed his head into a pillow. I then proceed to sit on his back. Revenge is sweet!

James gasped out, "Can't--breath!"

Opps.

Quickly, I threw the pillow back on the bed and James let out a sigh of relief. It's not like I'm going to murder my best friend! Oh!!! Harry Potter reference!

The door opened suddenly to reveal Aunt Dottie. She saw on us the floor.

Giving us a questioning look she asked, "Do I want to know?"

James huffed out, "Not reallyyy."

Aunt Dottie still looked worried, however shrugged it off moments later and advised, "You might want to go to bed soon. Don't want to wake up in the afternoon!"

Of course. Nobody would want that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I reassured Aunt Dottie for the one hundredth time that we were about to go to bed any moment. That's a lie. We are actually going to pig out on popcorn and watch crappy vampire movies on the tv set.

James sneaked back up the stairs with freshly popped corn, "Got it!"

I smirked and asked, "Extra butter?"

"Indeed."

"Wicked."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James almost choked on his share of popcorn as Count Dracula bit into his next victim.

"Oh come on! That blood oozing from her neck is sooooooo fake!"

Throwing pieces of pop corn at him, I replied, "No duh. That's why we watch them. To have a laugh."

He reached for the dvd case and searched for the movie date.

"1985?! That's why it is so crappy."

I glared as if he crossed a unforgivable line, "Hey! Don't diss the classics."

Before James could utter his defense we heard a scream come from down the hall. I jumped startled by it, making my popcorn fly out of my bowl and onto the floor.

James quickly paused the dvd, "What was that?"

I shrugged cluelessly, "No idea."

Opening the door, we quietly walked down the hallway to Tony's bedroom. James looked at me hesitantly before turning the knob and pushing the door forward. It met the wall with a thud, and there was Tony cowering in fear while standing before him was a boy wearing William Shakespeare clothing, baring his fangs.

Wait?! Fangs!

James commented at the scene before him, "It seems like we're in some crappy vampire movie now."

It's the full moon I tell you.

A/N: Yay!


	6. We Need A Cow!

The vampire hissed dangerously as he spotted us. Here's a joke; what happens when you put three humans in the same room with a vampire? The answer is simple. Bloodbath.

Tony shouted in fear, "Help me!"

James rolled his eyes and replied smartly, "There's no such thing as vampires. Besides, its october so this BOY probably dressed up early for HALLOWEEN."

Tony didn't seem convinced. Neither am I.

The vampire boy's eyes gleamed red, "You humans...are full of blood."

Tony dashed towards us, trembling slightly, "We'd like to keep it that way dude!"

What a funny little boy.

I spoke casually while heading towards the door, "Yeah...I'm just go get Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob."

As fast as lightning, the vampire was standing in front of me, blocking my escape. Okay, hardly unfair. I don't have super human speed. I noticed James sitting on the bed looking rather bored.

"I wonder how the boy got in...."

I stepped backwards quickly before the little vampire boy could attack me. Yes, I said LITTLE. However, he has mighty pointy looking fangs that I would rather not see inserted into my skin.

Tony who was gripping onto James arm tightly whispered matter of factly, "He flew through the window, DUH!"

While they were having their own conversation, I observed the pale looking boy intensely. For a vampire boy, he looks awfully tired and pained. He was still clutching onto the door frame, probably wondering who he should bite into first.

I really don't think ladies first works in this kind of situation.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Okay, SOMETIMES I panic under a lot of pressure. Therefore, stupid questions.

The vampire boy stated in a raspy voice, "I....need....blood..."

He then proceeded to reach for me, however I jumped back again. I watched him let out a tired sigh and collapse to the floor. Did I slay the vampire?

Tony jumped off the bed suddenly, looking down at the vampire. He kneeled down and studied his face for a few moments,

"Can you walk?"

Okay. First the boy was terrified of the vampire, now he's trying to help him. However, the vampire doesn't seem much of a threat. He must have gone days without feeding.

The little vampire struggled to get up, "Who needs to walk when I can fly?"

He bounced up and ran towards the window, jumping over the ledge.

James let out a surprised yelp as the boy started to float in mid air. However, as soon as he went up, he went down. Right onto the front lawn. How wonderful.

Tony shouted, "We gotta help him!"

With that, he flew out the bedroom door, the sound of his sneakers hitting the hard wooden floor echoed down the hall.

I ran after him, "Hey, get back here!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I followed Tony down the stairs and out the front door. He dashed over to the vampire who was breathing heavily, staring up at the stars.

Never thought vampires needed to breathe.

Tony kneeled down beside him once again, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" The vampire smartly replied back.

I sat next to Tony, "He needs blood."

The vampire recoiled, "I need a cow..."

Tony being the oblivious little boy he is answered, "I have some milk in the fridge!"

The vampire chuckled lightly before saying, "No....not milk."

It took a few minutes before Tony realized what he meant.

"OHHH!"

James appeared at the front door looking down on us, "Is everything okay?"

"We need a cow!" Tony piped.

James's face was full of amusement, "There's some in the fridge if you really need it."

Ugh. Boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony rushed inside, "I'll go get my wagon!"

James walked forward, looking at the boy who was still laying carelessly on the grass, "Who are you?"

I helped the vampire sit up as he stated, "I'm Rudolph..Sackville-Bagg."

"Interesting name....."

Smacking James over the head for his rudeness, I introduced myself, "I'm Jennifer."

Rudolph nodded politely, "Hello..Jennifer."

Aw. What a sweet little vampire. Yes, that was actually sincere.

Shortly after James introduced himself, Tony burst outside once again, dragging a little red wagon behind him.

"You can sit in here while we travel to the farm!"

Rudolph agreed silently and climbed into the wagon. Tony looked over his shoulder at us,

"Don't wait up!"

Don't wait up..? Oh no.

Rushing over, I grabbed onto his shoulder tightly, "You're not going alone."

James agreed appearing at my side, lightly touching Tony's spiky blonde hair, "Yeah, don't want anything happening to you, now would we? Heard there's a lot of bears out there.."

That probably an attempt to scare Tony, however I really don't think bears would scare him. I mean come on, he's dragging a vampire boy around in a little red wagon.

Rudolph spoke, "Maybe they should go with us..."

Thank you smart little vampire.

Tony huffed childishly, probably thinking that he never gets to have fun.

"Fine!"

I smirked, "Now go inside and get a jacket. It's cold outside!"

Tony glared up at me through his round glasses. Okay, seems like I've gone too far. Touchy.

With that said, James and I followed Tony and the vampire away from his house and onto the dirt path road.

James smiled widely, "I LOVE Scotland. What's next? Werewolves skipping around with straw hats on?"

That would be a sight.

A/N: Wouldn't you like to see werewolves skipping around with straw hats on. I would.


	7. Of Course, Vampires Fly

Tony squirmed in disgust as Rudolph bit into the cow's neck, who gave out a snort of distress. As he feasted, Tony wandered out of the barn.

James sat on a pile of hay, "I don't believe I have any words for this."

"When DO you have words?"

His brow wrinkled slightly, "Shut it."

I rolled my eyes as I followed the sound of Rudolph sucking the poor cow's blood. The sight was truly..different from the hollywood movie version.

Rudolph finally pulled away, wiping his mouth to clean off the blood from his dead lips. The bite on the cow's neck started to close, soon it was only two tiny bruises.

I asked, "Is the cow going to die?"

"No...the cow is simply a vampire now."

Hm.... vampire cow.... that's new.

Suddenly, we heard a scream erupt from outside the barn. Rudolph dashed towards the barn's exit, slightly peeping out.

He gasped quietly, "The hunter!"

James's head shot up from the comfy hay pile spot, "What hunter..?"

"Rookery! Quickly take my hand!"

After careful consideration, I slid my hand into his cold grasp and looked over at James who was still sitting down, "Come on why don't you?"

James folded his arms, "Sorry, I'm a bit too old to hold hands."

Glaring, I reached over and grabbed the collar of his shirt. James gasped in annoyance, however was silenced after what had happened next. Rudolph quickly ran out of the barn dragging us along.

Ahead, I saw Tony about to be ran over by a huge rusty old truck with millions of headlights.

Rudolph started to pick up speed. We were going so fast, that my vision started to blur. I heard Tony yell, then suddenly, I felt myself lift off the ground.

Blinking continuously, I looked down, only to almost have a hear attack. We were flying! Below, I heard shouts and curses of the man driving the truck, his bright lights aiming clumsily around the night sky.

I was holding on James by the collar still, he was swinging his arms rapidly, a look of panic plastered all over his face. Maybe grabbing the collar wasn't the best idea.

Tony was on the other side of Rudolph, his eyes calmed shut.

Rudolph was staring straight ahead, probably looking for a safe target to land on. He smiled slightly after spotting a grey blimp in the distance.

Wait... grey blimp!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rudolph landed on the grey surface with such grace. He gently let go of our hands, Tony collapsed onto the blimp, breathing heavily.

James unruffled his stretched out collar and glared at me.

"Next time, warn me first."

I argued, "How was I supposed to know we were going to fly!"

Rolling his eyes, James replied, "We're dealing with a vampire here. Don't vampires usually fly?"

I turned my back to him defeated. I still couldn't have known.

Rudolph sat next to Tony who was staring over the blimp.

He whispered, "You flew!"

Rudolph chuckled, "We all flew."

I said darkly, "Yeah, thanks for that."

"I'm apologize, it was the only way to save Tony from Rookery."

James kneeled down, still regaining his composure, "Who is this Rookery anyway?"

"A vampire hunter. He has been chasing my family for years. His lights weakened me, so that's why I needed blood."

Tony panicked, "He thinks I'm a vampire too!"

He started to twirl his red and black cape, jumping up and down on the blimp. He got over the flying stuff fast.

"Come on! Let's play!"

Rudolph had a curious expression on his face, before smiling widely, showing off his fangs, "Yes! Play!"

With that, He joined the jumping Tony, both of them not having a care in the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony suddenly stopped jumping, realization displayed on his face.

Rudolph asked worried, "What's wrong?"

Tony panicked, "My parents are coming home from a party at eleven! I got to get home before they do!"

James huffed out, "Well that's a problem, since its ten fifty six now."

Tony heaved in a shaky breath, "Oh great...."

Rudolph stated calmly, "I can beat them there." He held out his hand to Tony.

"Um..."

"As long as you hold onto my hand, you'll be safe. Trust me?"

Tony nodded carefully and grasped Rudolph's hand. I did the same, James dug in nails into mine. Ouch.

Yet again, we were in the sky. James was looking as if he was trying his hardest not to throw up. Tony was worryingly glancing down at the road.

He pointed to a black truck, "Whose in there?"

Rudolph paused a moment, concentrating, "Two mortals. The man is flailing his arms talking about something while the woman is holding her head in her hands sighing."

Sounds like Aunt Dottie And Uncle Bob.

Tony exclaimed, "That's them!"

With that said, Rudolph picked up his speed, James groaned slightly.

I spotted Tony's house, "We're here!"

Rudolph flew us to Tony's bedroom window, James and I landed on the hard wooden floor and stumbled out of the room. As we raced to the guest bedroom, I heard the babysitter trying her best to explain the situation to Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob who were rushing up the stairs.

"As if magic, they disappeared!"

Cursing under my breath, I flung door open, quickly closing it and threw myself on the bed. I curled up in a ball, and grabbed onto a pillow. Before closing my eyes, I spotted James burying himself into recliner. I tensed when I heard footsteps nearing the bedroom door.

The door swung open moments afterward. Aunt Dottie's voice filled the room,

"What's going on-."

She was silenced after seeing James and I 'sleeping'.

The baby sitter gasped, her voice apologetic, "They weren't there...a second ago."

Uncle Bob reassured, "It's alright... Let's just go check up on Tony."

When bedroom door closed, I jumped to life.

"That was freaking close!"

James slowly got up, "Yeah.."

Let's just hope that Tony and his little vampire friend doesn't blow the cover.

A/N: Again, sorry about the mix up! ;( Chapter 8 will be up soon!


	8. Morning Mishaps

ames yawned, "Man. I'm tired."

He then proceeded to lay on the recliner, closing his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be bac-."

However, the sound of his light snores interrupted me. What I was GOING to say was I'm going to check on Tony. Throwing off the bed covers, I opened the door quietly, peeking out. Maybe Aunt Dottie and Uncle went to bed already. After a few moments of listening and watching, I stepped out and tip toed out of the hallway.

Reaching to Tony's room, I cracked the door open, whispering,

"You awake?"

Tony's hushed reply floated out of the crack and into the hallway, "Yes."

I took that as permission to enter. I was revealed to Tony laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling which was decorated with those lit up stars that generated from his lamp.

"Why are you on the other side of the bed?"

Tony looked up slightly, "So Rudolph can hear me."

Shooting him a confused look, I plopped down on the bed, "Where is he?'

The chilly familiar voice came from Tony's toy box, "I'm in here."

He's spending the night..? Doesn't he have a family to go to?

Before I could ask, Tony answered, "Rookery is out and we don't want to take any chances for Rudolph getting caught."

"Oh. Well then."

Rudolph commented, "It's quite comfy in here.."

I replied sarcastically, "We're all glad."

Tony sat up annoyed, "Why did you even come in here anyways?"

Glaring down at him slightly, I recoiled, "I just wanted to check up on you. Looks like grumpy Tony won't have it."

Getting up, I yawned slightly. Sleep is calling me. As I walked out, I called out to Tony and Rudolph, "Goodnight losers."

Down the hall, I could heard Rudolph ask,

"What's a loser?"

Tony sighed, "Goodnight Rudolph."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aunt Dottie's voice awoke me from my sweet dreams, "Rise and shine!"

James groaned and covered his eyes with a blanket as Aunt Dottie flung open the curtains, letting the sunlight in.

I whined, "We don't have to go to school. Let us sleep."

Aunt Dottie walked over to the door, "No can do sleeping beauties, we're dropping Tony off at school."

Once she was gone, James complained, "I'm not a sleeping beauty! I'm the breathtaking prince."

"That's a lie."

James frowned, "The only lie that is floating about is how you're a sleeping beauty."

I would kill him. However, it's too early.

Slipping out of bed, I grabbed some clothes and left the room, ignoring the fact that James sneakily gets a few more minutes of sleep as I shower.

Passing Tony's room, I saw him kneeling over his toy box, debating if he should open it or not.

Vampires and light? Not a good combination. However, that didn't stop Tony. Before I shut the bathroom door, I heard Rudolph hiss and Tony apologizing,

"Sorry dude."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hot shower refreshed me greatly. I winced as I brushed through some knots in my hair. That conditioner is a fake.

A knock came at the door, "Come out!!!!!"

Loser. No, its not Tony. James.

Throwing open the door, I pushed past him,

"Good luck on using the shampoo!"

He didn't realize what I meant until after he shut the door and started the shower.

James opened the door and peeked out, "Thanks for using all the shampoo!"

Tony shot out of his room, "Hey keep it down! Rudolph is sleeping."

Aunt Dottie walked up the stairs, "Rudolph is here?"

Tony tensed and turned around, trying to say something.

I stated, "Well no. Tony and Rudolph have walkie talkies, Tony's is on....so Rudolph can hear everything."

Aunt Dottie raised her eyebrow, "Oh? Where did you get these walkie talkies young man?"

Tony piped up, "James gave them to me!"

Everyone looked at James for an explanation, who was still peeking out from the bathroom.

"Uh-yeah. Thought Tony would use it to play spy games.."

Uncle Bob came out of the laundry room, "He's not really into spies. Tony LOVES vampires."

Tony face flushed red, aware that Rudolph is eavesdropping at the moment, "Dad!"

I defended playfully, "Hey! I like vampires too."

James rolled his eyes, "Come on. Bring me the werewolves!"

Aunt Dottie cut in, "I would like to talk about mystical creatures all day, however Tony NEEDS to go to school."

Tony huffed and trudged down the stairs, his backpack hanging off his right shoulder.

James slammed the door to resume his shower, Uncle Bob went downstairs as well to head off to work.

Aunt Dottie advised, "If I were you, I'd put some pants on."

Quickly my eyes snapped to my lower half. Only to reveal that I was wearing my boxers. Yes, I have boxers. They are rather comfy.

I flew into the guest room and searched for a pair of pants.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zipping my pants, I climbed down the stairs to see Tony already waiting in the truck.

Aunt Dottie picked up her purse, "What's taking James so long?"

Smirking, I replied, "No idea."

Yes I do. He's probably trying to squeeze some shampoo out of the empty bottle.

Suddenly, James came downstairs, his hair dripping well.

"I'm here."

Aunt Dottie smiled and walked out, James and I followed.

As we seated ourselves in the back of the car, James told Aunt Dottie,

"Mrs. Thompson, we ran out of shampoo."

Aunt Dottie replied, "Oh! We have another bottle under the sink."

I snickered as James secretly glared at me.

Returning my gaze up front, I noticed Tony looking at the window sadly. Aw...does he miss Rudolph? That's so cute. Okay, that was sarcastic. And highly rude of me. However, when do I ever care? He'll be reunited with his new buddy tonight.

Reunited and it feels so good...

Alright, I'm done.

A/N: Lol, yes, the song was really needed. Chapter 9 will be out soon!


	9. Hormones Suck

Placing the basket of apples in the car, I almost collapsed. We have been at the market for hours, picking out food. Aunt Dottie had her straw hat on, observing some pumpkins closely at a near by stand.

James appeared by my side, dumping a basket full of carrots in the car.

"Remind me, why do we need all this food?"

Massaging my tired hands, I shot back quite reluctantly, "You can never have enough food..."

James rolled his eyes, "From the girl who thinks that internet is more important than survival."

"Internet IS survival."

Aunt Dottie stumbled towards the car with two round pumpkins in her arms,

"That's the last of it!"

I sighed in relief as James shut the car trunk.

Piling in the car, I leaned forward to tap Aunt Dottie on the shoulder, "What's next?"

Aunt Dottie rolled up her sleeve and glanced down at her wristwatch.

Her distracted reply was, "Tony gets out of school in a few minutes."

We've been here for THAT long?!!

By the looks of James's facial expression, he was thinking the same thing.

I don't think I want to look at another basket full of food ever again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aunt Dottie beeped the horn to get Tony's attention. He was waiting in front of the school to be picked up.

Aunt Dottie rolled down the window, sticking her head out, "Come on honey!"

Tony face flushed slightly as he ran towards the car. Looking over his head, I saw other kids waiting for their parents as well. What really caught my attention was two boys snickering and pointing at Tony's retreating back.

One of them shouted to him, "See ya little creep!"

Aunt Dottie frowned a bit but ignored the scottish boy's comment and opened the door for Tony. He climbed up and slammed it as hard as he could.

Aunt Dottie asked, "How was your day Tony?"

He simply mumbled, "Fine."

Outside, the two little boys were still laughing. James started to get fed up, he rolled down his window and was about to stick out his unforgivable finger.

Jumping up, I grabbed his wrist before he could do so.

I stated, "Dude, you can't just throw the middle finger at little kids."

James kept his hand out the window for several seconds, debating on the situation. Either give them the middle finger, traumatizing the little jerks forever OR just roll up the window pretending nothing happened.

His hand shot back in, I quickly reached over him and pressed my index finger onto the roll up button. I felt a tingle of pain as I put too much pressure on it.

James stated as Aunt Dottie started to drive off, "Stupid scottish children have no respect."

I smiled brightly and mocked, "I thought you said you liked scottish people."

"NO. I said I liked the accents."

Either way, those two kids are the real creepers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The minute we got home, Tony was whisked away by Uncle Bob, golf on the brain.

I hate golf. It's so boring. Having to stand there all day, trying to aim a little white ball into a even tinier hole in the ground. It's not James's cup of tea either.

We helped Aunt Dottie bring all the baskets inside, then dashed up towards the guest bed room. James kicked off his shoes and flung himself onto the bed. I sat at the end, actually taking the time to untie mine.

James's muffled statement sounded like this, "I'm -fried-, I weed 'ome wedbull."

"You're fried, you weed 'ome wedbull?"

James took off the pillow that was covering his face and recalled, "I'm tired, I need some redbull."

Finally untying both shoes, I flung them off. They hit the wall with a thud then collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry. I don't have redbull, however I DO have some monster in my suitcase."

James sprung to life and dived for my slightly opened suitcase. He struggled with the zipper for it kept getting caught on the fabric. Kneeling down myself, I tore his hands off the zipper and fixed the traffic jam.

Pulling out a warm monster, I smiled, "You want it?"

James nodded eagerly as if he would do anything to get it.

Opening the can, I took a little sip myself, feeling the sugar rush pulse through my vains.

"Are you sure you want it?"

James hollered, clearly annoyed, "YES. I want it. Now give it here!"

With that, he jumped forward, catching me by surprise. I nearly almost spilled the whole can onto my lap. However I rebalanced and only suffered a few drops to my socks. (HA. that rhymed!)

I glared pretending to be angry, "Well that was uncalled for."

"Yeah yeah."

Deciding that this game was getting boring, I handed the can over to James lightly, who snatched it and started to chug. I saw him wince slightly when the bubbly liquid started to backfire.

He burped, "Alright. I'm good." He placed the almost empty can on the night stand.

What a well dressed pig he is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening the window, I noticed the sky starting to darken. Rudolph should be up by now.

I called over to James who was now resting on the recliner, chewing on some twizzlers, "Let's go see if Rudolph is awake."

James agreed tossing a half eaten twizzler in the bag, "Alright."

Remind me not to touch that later.

I closed the door as we both exited the room. Downstairs I could hear Aunt Dottie humming loudly, the vacuum on full blast.

Pushing Tony's door opened, I skipped towards the toy box and knocked on it,

"It's time to play!"

I expected Rudolph to pop out suddenly and explore Tony's room. However, he didn't appear. I knocked again.

"Hello?"

James questioned while looking into the fireplace, "What's wrong?"

I answered, "This vampire is either a deep sleeper or-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence for I opened the toy box to find a empty space. The white pillow was ruffled and pushed in. The only thing missing was that polite little vampire.

I mumbled, "Where is that little booger?"

James appeared at my side, "He's not there?"

Looking up, I replied sarcastically, "Yes he's here, just turned invisible."

"Can vampires do that?'

"...Shut up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside, I heard a car beep loudly and two doors slam. Uh oh, Tony's home. Pulling the curtains away, I saw Tony dashing into the house with the most excited expression on his face.

He's expecting Rudolph to be here.

I could hear Tony climbing up the stairs loudly through his open bedroom door.

Finally, the little dork made his appearance at the doorway, "Rudolph!"

He ran forward and stopped abruptly when he saw the empty toy box.

"Where's Rudolph..?"

James answered, "Dunno, kid."

Tony seemed disappointed at first, however his mood changed when he came to a realization, "He's playing hide and seek inside he? Told you not to tell me?"

As much as I hate to spoil his fun, I stated, "No. We came in to wake him up, but he was already gone."

Tony looked up at me through his round glasses as if asking me if it was really true. I kept my serious composure.

After a few moments of silence, Tony sighed and plopped on the bed.

Poor kid, he probably thinks Rudolph got bored and left him. James reached over and patted him on the shoulder,

"Hey don't fret little man. He probably just went to see his family."

Tony's upset reply was, "Maybe..."

It was as if his puppy died. Yes, that heartbreaking.

I was about to say something when Uncle Bob burst into the room, "Hey kids! Dinner is ready!"

I hope its not pumpkins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankfully, Aunt Dottie served us roasted chicken with the side of mash potatoes.

I uttered a 'thank you' when she handed me a plate of the delicious smelling food.

Uncle Bob complimented, "Looks good hun!"

As we started to dine, I noticed Tony poking his cut roasted chicken repeatedly.

Aunt Dottie ordered gently, "Stop playing with your food Tony."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, James was making a mash potato mountain. However, no one seemed to notice expect me.

Uncle Bob started a conversation, "You should see Tony playing golf. Like a pro--."

I drowned him out, occupied with my own thoughts. Sneakily, I made a smiley face in my mash potatoes. Hey, I like to have fun too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I personally helped Aunt Dottie clean the table as Tony and James stored the dishes in the dishwasher. Uncle Bob was excused a few minutes ago, because he had to make an important call to his Boss. Lord McAshton I think his name is.

Aunt Dottie continued on, "You should see the place. Like a palace!"

I assumed she was talking about McAshton's place. I wasn't really listening, just nodding my head every few times and smiling.

Tony announced after dropping the last dish into the washer, "I'm done!"

Aunt Dottie smiled, "Okay, you can go play."

Tony jumped off his little stool and slowly walked upstairs. I swore I heard him mumble, "As if I had anyone to play with..."

Seems like I'm gonna have to change that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James pulled out some board games from Tony's drawer, "Alright kid, you want to play 'Candy land' or 'Guess Who?'

Tony wrinkled his brow, "Guess Who. Candy Land is such a girls game."

I stated offensively, "Girl in the room!"

Tony mumbled, "Sorry."

James laughed, "I'm not."

Well isn't he mister wise ass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James asked, "Is it the bus driver?"

Tony giggled (can boys giggle?), "Nope!"

"Ughhhh. So it's not the librarian, plummer, teacher, caretaker, lawyer, doctor, toddler OR cop either?"

Tony's eye lit up, "Oh wait. It is the teacher."

James bickered, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

His oblivious reply was, "I forgot."

As you can see, I'm watching from the sidelines.

Aunt Dottie knocked and peered in the room, "Tony...time to go to bed.."

Tony groaned and rolled off the bed, "Thirty more minutes?"

"No young man."

James cleared up the game board and placed it safely back in the original drawer it came from.

Tony already in his pajamas, slipped into bed, placing his glasses on the night stand next to him.

Just as James and I were going to leave, Tony stopped us.

"Can you stay here longer?"

I questioned, "Don't you have to sleep?"

Tony gestured towards the open door, "Just close the door acting as if you were going to the guest room."

"Well-alright."

James turned off the lamp as I made my way over to the door.

"Goodnight Tony!" I called as I closed the door.

James added, "Don't let the vampires bite!"

Okay, that seemed like a good cover.

James sat in Tony's chair, while I settled myself at the bottom of the bed.

James started, "I wonder where that little booger is."

Tony wrinkled his nose slightly, "What booger?'

"Rudolph."

Tony half shouted, disgusted, "Rudolph isn't a booger!"

James defended himself, "Hey, don't blame me. Jen said it."

Tony looked at me, "I'm telling!"

Laughing, I responded, "I was just kidding. Rudolph is not a little booger.

Tony folded his arms, "Alright, you're forgiven."

Now Tony is the little booger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not only a few minutes later, Tony drifted all to dream land. Well wasn't that a long conversation. James and I were about to get up and leave when we heard a little shriek from outside.

I stopped, "What was that?"

James shrugged, "A squirrel?"

Squirrels don't squeak.

After a few minutes of nothing, I advanced towards the door again. This time, the window actually moved and in popped a black bat.

James gasped, "Killll it!"

I stopped him from swinging the fireplace poker around, and we both watched as the little bat transformed into someone familiar.

Rudolph.

James pointed at him with the poker, "Hey! Do that again!"

Tony awoke from all the disturbances, "Wha...?"

When he saw Rudolph standing there, he yelped with joy. Rudolph ignored the greetings and quickly walked over Tony's desk. He grabbed the picture of the amulet and brought it back to Tony.

Tony stated, "You're back!"

Rudolph answered hesitantly, "I only came back for this."

"My drawing? You can have it."

Rudolph shook his head, "No, no. I mean, where have you seen this?"

Tony smiled slyly, "I'll only tell you if you take me flying again."

Rudolph sighed, rolling his eyes, "Alright."

Tony jumped out of bed and glanced over at us, "Are you coming?"

He is actually inviting us this time?

James and I didn't have to be asked twice. Linking hands, we flew out the window, the cold night air hitting us square in the face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Tony's little joy ride was over, Rudolph informed us, "I'm taking you to my home."

James asked, slightly used to the flying, "Where's that?"

"At the cemetery."

Well of course, vampire, cemetery. Makes sense.

Rudolph lowered us to the soft grassy ground of the graveyard. Tony gasped with excitement and started to explore the area. James and I sat next to Rudolph on some huge rocks.

I commented, "Nice and cozy.."

Rudolph replied, "Yes...I hope we won't have to move again.."

Tony popped out of nowhere, scaring me out of my wits, "This place is awesome!"

Rudolph got to the point, "Yes, yes. I did my half of the promise. Now its your turn."

Tony hoisted himself up on the stone and stared directly at Rudolph, "Okay, I saw in it a dream."

"Really..?"

Tony smiled, "Yup I-."

However, he was interrupted when Rudolph jumped up, his eyes searching the sky. As if he got the sign he was searching for, he ushered,

"Quickly! Hide!"

Tony asked slowly, "Why?"

"My family is coming!"

Uh oh. Grabbing Tony's hand, we ran across the graveyard and hid behind a large tombstone. James followed close behind.

James whispered, "I wonder-."

Smacking him hard, I snapped, "Shut the hell up!"

Tony gasped suddenly and pointed to the sky. Yes, there was something to gasp about. For in the sky, was four bats approaching Rudolph. The bats transformed as Rudolph did in Tony's bed room. The smoke disappeared, revealing four new strange looking people.

There was man with slicked back hair,standing tall and looking stern. My eyes then went to rest on the woman with the strangest looking hairdo I ever seen. She was smiling kindly at Rudolph. Lastly, I spotted a girl on the same rock we were all sitting on earlier. She was wearing a long old fashioned red dress, her hair the same color as the woman's, however less puffy.

Wait...that's only three. Where's the fourth one?

A loud hissing noise erupted behind us. We all spun around quickly, Tony yelled in fear.

A boy, with red, blue and white spiky hair was standing before us. The rest of his hair was dangling carelessly around his neck. His clothes...were actually something James would wear.

Long black leathery jacket, unbuttoned yellow and black striped shirt, black pants, huge black boots accompanied with fingerless black gloves.

The boy hissed again, showing his pearly fangs. Tony screamed again and ran towards the others. James did the same. However, all I could do was stand there and think, 'F*CK. He's hot.'

Damn hormones. I could have ran away with James, but no, I had to stand and ogle at the vampire's attractiveness. Now I'm going to die. NICE going.

A/N: And I leave you there!


	10. Surprise Attacks And Reality Check

The cute vampire boy creepily edged closer, smirking.

Okay, that's my signal to get the HELL out of there. I ran over to James who was staring up at the tallest vampire. Tony was as well, however he was clutching onto Rudolph for dear life.

The tallest vampire spat out, "Mortals!"

He swept down to Tony's level, only to shoot right back up again after getting a whiff of blood. Hm. That's awkward.

Tony stammered out, "I'm-I'm Rudolph's friend. And he gave me a bite proof guarantee."

James scoffed, "Let's see how long that lasts.."

The vampire seemed to ignore us, his eyes focused on poor little Tony. He took his two fingers and rested them under Tony's chin. I gasped when he was actually lifting him in the air. Wow, vampires ARE really strong.

"You're not anything to my son. Victim either slave, dinner perhaps. But you can NEVER be his friend!"

Rudolph interrupted, "But he likes vampires! He dreams about us!"

This is getting ugly.

Linking my arm with James's, I steered him away from the crowd.

James asked, clearly annoyed, "Why'd you do that?"

Poking his forehead, I questioned, "Would you like to get bitten?"

James wrinkled his brow in resentment, "No..."

I encouraged, "So once that dude scares Tony out of the graveyard, we'll follow---."

My brilliant plan was cut off short when James was tackled to the ground by the handsome vampire. Okay...that was something I did NOT see coming.

I yelled, trying to push the vampire away from James, "Get off him!"

The woman with the puffy hair gasped, "Gregory!"

Gregory..? So that's his name.

James struggled under Gregory's grip. His fangs were beaming in the moonlight...about to dive into James's exposed neck.

The tallest vampire bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

Gregory growled and got off the traumatized James, punching his fists repeatedly.

The tallest vampire turned his attention back to Tony, "Leave I say!"

He then roared at Tony, who staggered backwards screaming. Tony ran away, tumbling over tombstones and rocks.

The tall vampire turned to James and I, about to scare us off as well when...

The little vampire girl gasped suddenly, her head snapping to the front gate.

James who picked himself up from the ground, exclaimed, "Woah! Nice gun dude!"

Standing before us, was a man with messy black hair, rotten teeth and black leathery jacket with matching pants. He was holding a huge gun that had little wooden stakes poking out of it.

The tallest vampire sneered, "ROOKERY!"

He motioned his family to escape into some kind of tomb. Gregory obeyed, however, not before bumping his shoulder harshly against James.

James whined, "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes, "We have more important things to worry about now! How about we RUN?"

James nodded and we both hid behind another tombstone, looking in on the scene before us.

The tall vampire threatened, "Stay away from my family! Do your worst!"

Rookery only smirked and edged closer, about to fire his huge vampire slaying machine. However, when he pressed the button, no sharp stakes came flying out. Rookery glanced at his weapon confused, while the tall mighty vampire smiled, advancing towards the defenseless hunter.

Rookery pulled out a bright cross before the vampire could attack him. The vampire covered himself with his cape quickly, hissing like no tomorrow.

James commented, "This is like a scene in a monster movie.."

"Dude, I think we ARE in a monster movie."

Rookery tore his eyes from the pained vampire and turned his attention over to the gate, where Tony was standing, gripping the cord to machine.

James whispered, "Why doesn't he run?"

Because he is Tony, that's why.

Rookery growled at Tony, "You!"

He turned around expecting to see the tall vampire, however he disappeared. Hey! Where did he go?

As if Rookery changed his mind, he spun around, advancing to Tony with the bright cross. Tony gazed at it fearfully, his mouth hung open.

Rookery kept flinging the blasted cross around, waiting for Tony to scream in pain. Oh yeah, he thinks Tony is a vampire. Wow. What an idiot!

"What kind of blood sucker are you..."

James jumped up from our hiding place, "If he doesn't run from the light then he obliviously isn't one!"

Thanks James. Blew our hiding place.

Rookery smiled evilly, "Two more bloodsuckers to deal with..."

Ugh.

Rookery turned his back and walked towards Tony, who started to dash up a hill, probably having no idea where he was going.

He kept running, until he was at the top, turing around to see Rookery hot on his trail. Suddenly, the ground gave in and down went Tony.

What the hell?!!

James pointed, "The ground ate him."

Rookery looked down at the hole in interest and gripped a gun from his back pocket. Why didn't he use that in the first place? Aiming it into the hole, he shot it.

Suddenly, a man with a beanie appeared out of nowhere, riding on a bike.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Rookery glanced at the man below him and grunted, "Mind your own business."

The man with the beanie replied, "It is! This is my cemetery! Visiting hours are from dawn to dusk! Now...GET A MOVE ON!"

Rookery raised his gun slightly to the care taker, only to hesitantly walk out of the cemetery. Once the care taker rode away on his bike, James and I climbed up the hill and peered into the hole.

James asked quitely, "Some underground cave?"

I sat down on the edge of the opening, "Only one way to find out."

With that, I let myself drop into the hole. I braised myself to hit the floor, however I landed in some cold rock hard arms. Wha??

Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. So it IS some underground cave! I squirmed in the embrace of my catcher.

They hissed dangerously. Uh oh. A hiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James fell unto the stone floor moments later, groaning loudly.

"That was a long way down."

Gregory still had me in his arms. I'm surprised he didn't bite my head off yet. James noticed this and shouted, "Wanna let her down?"

Gregory abruptly dropped me, my shoulder collided with the stone floor. Ouch.

I mumbled, "You could have done it gently..."

Gregory scolded down at me, "Mortals.."

With that he walked away, deeper in the dark cave.

Well then!

James helped me up, I massaged my slightly bruised shoulder.

"He's a prick." James said.

I nodded in agreement as we walked in the direction Gregory had gone.

That was definitely not a 'so the lion fell in love with the lamb' moment. Damn. Reality sucks.

A/N: Review please?


	11. Where The Scottish Dorks Lay

James pointed to an opening up ahead, "I think its this way."

Rolling my eyes, I followed him. We have been wandering around this crypt for at least twenty minutes. If only there was someone to ask directions to. Finally, James and I arrived in the clearing, to see Tony gripping onto the tall vampire's necklace.

The tall vampire was staring off into space as if he was seeing a vision. Tony had his eyes rolled back, not in pain....but in amazement.

James asked quietly, "What in the world...?"

The family startled, spun around to see our tall vampire finally snapped out of his trance, shaking his head slightly.

He stated, "We shared a vision."

Tony shivered yet continued to stare up at the vampire.

As the family began to discuss this shocking realization, my eyes searched the room for Gregory.

I found him standing in the corner of the crypt, playing with a white ball as he stared alertly at the vampires before him. James nudged my shoulder gently when he noticed I have been staring.

James smirked, "Something you would like to tell me Miss?"

Glaring at him, I snapped back, "No. I don't. Thank you for hitting my bad shoulder."

He simply gave me an apologetic look before turing his attention to the excited vampires.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tall vampire backed Tony up against the stone steps after threatening him, "Am I clear?"

Tony's eyes widen, before smiling and nodding his head fiercely.

The vampire raised his eyebrows and continued to stare at the nervous Tony. After a few moments of silence, he swept up elegantly and turned his deadly gaze onto us.

"And who are you?"

I replied, "I'm Jennifer."

The vampire studied me closely, before questioning, "Are you a friend of Tony?"

Man. This dude is very uptight.

Slightly squirming under the pressure, I coughed out, "I am his cousin."

James cut in, "And I'm Jennifer's BEST friend."

He was practically hinting, 'please don't bite me, your vampire highness.'

The vampire straighten his composure as if he approved of us.

Before I knew it, James and I were being pushed out of the crypt by Rudolph and Tony.

I sighed, "Nice family you have there..."

Rudolph smiled weakly, "Father means well.....I think he likes you all."

Tony exclaimed, "THAT was liking us?"

James agreed, "I felt like he was going to rip my skin off any moment."

Well said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rudolph asked enraged, "Who dares torment my friend?"

James muttered, "Scottish dorks."

Smacking his arm, I stated, "Don't start."

Rudolph looked murderous, "They shall pay!"

Tony smiled brightly as an idea popped into his little head.

All I want now is to sleep in a warm bed....but NOOO! That's not an option, is it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James clung onto me for dear life as we all soared through the night sky.

Tony informed, "McAshton place is down there!"

Rudolph acknowledged it and down we went. Don't you just hate that stomach dropping feeling?

Rudolph advised, "Tony and I will go inside, you two can stay out here."

I nodded, resting against the roof's gargoyle.

James laughed evilly, "I hope they wet their pants."

Tony placed a ripped up cereal box over his head. He looked ridiculous.

"Are you going to make them eat fiber?" I joked.

Tony shot me an un-amused look, "No! I'm telling them I'm the lord of the underworld!"

Rudolph silently flung open the boy's window, "Ready?"

Tony smiled, "Let's do this!"

They both climbed into the bedroom, and crawled over to the bed where the scottish jerks lay. Tony balanced his feet on Rudolph's hands, I watched in amazement as Rudolph slowly lifted Tony.

James's voice interrupted my sudden entertainment, "That Gregory sure is fine...isn't he?"

Looking at him, I asked, "What, you have a crush on the vampire who nearly killed you?"

"No. I think you do though."

Folding my arms stubbornly, I replied, "What makes you say that?"

James rolled his eyes, "You were staring at the prick down in the crypt. Isn't rocket science you know."

Feeling my face grow hot, I turned my gaze to the sky.

"Don't deny ittttt..!"

I exclaimed, "Will you shut up?"

"Nope."

Isn't he an angel?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony and Rudolph dashed out of the window, laughing loudly.

I asked, "How'd it go?"

Tony panted, "It-it was gr-great!"

Rudolph informed James, "I'm pretty sure they wet their pants."

James yelped in victory.

Tony yawned suddenly, "Let's go home."

Rudolph nodded, "Right. You mortals need to sleep now."

THANK GOD! Sweet dreams....here I come.

A/N: More of Gregory soon! (:


	12. Handsome Mosquitoes

A mist of fog filled my vision. Coughing madly, I flailed my arms around, attempting to clear it. However, the heavy fog stayed in place. Where the hell am I?

Taking baby steps forward, I shouted out to no one in particular, "Is anyone out there!?"

Of course, no response.

An cold October breeze came by suddenly, making me shiver uncontrollably. Okay...I'm outside. But where outside? Deciding to wander around once again, I took a deep breath. Let's just hope nothing jumps out on me when I least expect it.

After it seemed like ages, I heard a that 'oh so' familiar mocking laughter in the distance. Snapping my head up, I searched the fog for any trance of another human being. No one. The laughter continued to get louder, as if the person or monster it was coming from was getting closer to me.

Should I stand here and wait for 'them'?

Hell no.

Staggering back quickly, I attempted to make a run for it. However, I felt something slam against my ankle, making me fall back. I winced in pain as I hit my head over stone. Stone...? Looking up, I noticed the fog was starting to clear. Taking this as my advantage, I squinted my eyes, and tried to make out the object that had tripped me. The outlines of a small tombstone appeared moments later.

Sighing in relief, I realized I was just in the cemetery. How did I get here...? Getting up, I winced yet again after feeling a shock of pain in my bruised ankle.

The laughter stopped. The fog completely cleared, a bright full moon stared down at me from the dark sky.

"Okay guys, fun's over! Come out and let's go home!"

However, No Tony, Rudolph or James came shooting out from behind a large tombstone laughing their head off. Uh oh.

Suddenly, two cold arms shot out and grabbed my waist firmly.

Their voice tickled the tip of my ear, "Boo."

Rolling my eyes, I turned around in the embrace, expecting it to be my best friend.

"Oh, so scary J-."

The person standing in front of me certainly wasn't James.

I exclaimed, "G-G-Gregory?!"

He gave me a grin, his white fangs exposed.

His smooth handsome voice rung my eardrums, "Hello, Jennifer."

Feeling suddenly awkward, I struggled in Gregory's lock iron grip, "Could you let go of me?"

Gregory still had that grin on his flawless face, "Nope...."

Quick as a mouse trap, Gregory dived down and bit on my neck roughly. I screamed when the insufferable pain shot up and down my neck. My whole body fell limp, as Gregory drained all the rest of my humanity out of me.

Before I blacked out completely, I heard Gregory's voice loom over the daze, "Welcome to the family..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heyyyyyy Jennifer!... WAKE UP!"

I shot up from my pillow from the sudden outburst. Groaning, I looked over at the person who gave me such a rude awakening.

It was the 'angelic' James.

He smiled brightly, "Had a good dream?"

I muttered, "Not exactly..."

James teased, "What? You didn't have sweet dreams of Prince Gregory? He didn't save you from the evil dragons and released you from the castle walls that have been keeping you prisoner?"

I never understand how he can talk so much without losing his breath.

Jumping up, I searched for an outfit, "No Jamie. Gregory did not do all that. However...I was bitten by some rather...handsome mosquito."

"How can a mosquito be handsome? And DON'T call me JAMIE!"

Rolling my eyes, I went out in the hall, my destination the bathroom. James followed close behind.

"Insects can't be attractive!"

Smirking slightly, I stated, "James...there is so much you need to learn..."

With that, I slammed the door in his distressed face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I got ready in the bathroom, I debated what my dream meant. Am I afraid Gregory is going to bite me? Am I too attracted to him to care? I think the second conclusion is more realistic than the first. After cleaning up the mess I made in the bathroom, I piled out. Peeking into Tony's room, I saw it was empty.

Aunt Dottie walked down the hall, "I already dropped him off at school....the children sure were a lot more friendlier to him...Wonder why?"

I smiled as I recalled last night in my mind, "No idea.."

James popped out of no where, clutching his grumbling stomach, "What's for breakfast?"

Aunt Dottie chuckled before flinging a dirty dish towel at him, "Anything you can make without making a mess in my now clean kitchen."

"Poptarts it is then!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole consisted of James and I catching up on our homework. When James opened his email, it read that he got twenty three messages. Heh...let's just say we haven't been checking our mail lately.

James scratched his head with his now dull pencil, "Jen? What's another word for disrespect?"

I shouted back in response, fully aware that I was mocking the tall vampire, "INSOLENCE!"

"Ha ha...very funny."

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and write it down dork."

Scribbling it down, James's frowned at me, "Pushy."

Suddenly, we heard someone marched up the stairs loudly. I wonder who that is...

Tony skipped past our open door, dragging his backpack behind him as he hummed a cheery tune.

Well...it seems like he had a good day.

As if James was reading my mind, "Wanna ruin it?"

I declined, "Nah... I'll pass."

James protested, "Why not? We can scare the booger by telling him handsome mosquitoes are going to hide under his bed and bite him while he's sleeping!"

That remarked earned him a smacks over the head with a book. No not a science one, a math one... for it does a lot more damage to his pretty little head. Physical AND mentally.

A/N: Hahahaha. This chapter made me chuckle as I read it over.


	13. Newfound Discovery And Tattle Tail

"What are you so happy about kid?"

Tony who was scribbling fiercely on a piece of scrap paper replied, "Remember scaring the McAshton brothers? Well they actually carried my books and backpack today."

James raised his eyebrows, "So.. they're your little slaves now?"

That's slightly evil...and brilliant.

Snatching the paper out of Tony's hand, I questioned, "What's this?"

Tony groaned and tried to get his paper back from me. However, I raised it over his head, watching him jump and down repeatedly.

He panted, "I-I-its a plan..to find...the amulet."

James looked over my shoulder and read the so called 'plan'. His brow furrowed, "Great plan you have there. You're going to search everywhere in Scotland for the amulet. Will your parents let you travel?"

Tony frowned, "It COULD work."

Giving back his ridiculous plan, I stated, "Well I'm off to bed. Have sweet vampire dreams."

He muttered as James and I left his bedroom, "Will do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jennifer....Jennifer...."

Looking up quickly, Gregory appeared in front of me. Once again that grin was plastered onto his face. Okay, he is officially haunting my dreams.

Come on, wake up Jen. WAKE UP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few moments later, I sprung to life, nearly hitting my head over the lamp above me. Oh that's right....I was up late finishing my homework. Massaging my stiff neck, I got up and noticed James laying on the guest bed. Dull pencils and crumbled up paper surrounded him.

Hm...that's picture worthy. Kneeling down, I grabbed my digital camera from the 'famous' suitcase and quietly edged toward the bed.

I whispered, "Say cheese James..."

Pressing the button, it flashed once, disturbing him from his peaceful slumber. James looked startled yet sleepy at the same time. He coughed out, "What happened?"

I smirked, "Oh nothing."

He slurred, "Alrighhhht."

With that, he flung himself onto my pillow and fell back into dreamland. Not for long. Let's just say everyone in the house could hear a crashing noise and a high pitched scream.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! What the hell Jennifer!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I climbed down the steps after getting ready. Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob and Tony already settled at the dining table. Quietly slipping in the seat next to Tony, I uttered everyone a 'good morning.'

James tripped down the stairs moments later, his hair spiking up in every direction. He stumbled towards the table and sat in the chair opposite of mine. He did not look like a happy camper.

Uncle Bob was reading the morning paper while Tony was looking through a big book of royal crests. Its better than traveling around Scotland looking for an amulet he'll probably never find.

Aunt Dottie leaned over the table, "So. Tony, why are you interested in crests all of a sudden?"

Tony smiled before lying through his teeth, "It's sorta...a new hobby!"

Aunt Dottie gave him a look, "Tony....What are you really up too?"

I really doubt he'd tell his mother that he's searching for a power ancient amulet that a bunch of vampires need in order to become human again.

Uncle Bob interrupted, "McAshton has stags on his crest." He handed Tony a letter, "See?"

Tony examined the paper closely, suddenly his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. What's that about?

He asked excitingly, "Can I have this?"

Uncle Bob still didn't look up from his paperwork, "Sure, go ahead."

"And dad, can I go to work with you tomorrow?"

Uncle Bob looked up surprised before approving, "Uh-its Saturday. Yeah, why?"

Tony who was still staring down at the letter replied, "To check out a project."

James butted in, "Can we come too?"

Hey, what if I didn't want to go?

Uncle Bob's expression grew more surprised, "Yeah sure! Great!"

Aunt Dottie smiled slyly as she sipped more of her coffee.

"Will Lord McAshton be there?" Tony questioned.

Uncle Bob answered, "He lives there buddy."

Aunt Dottie teased, "Don't let that stop you."

Tony jumped out of his chair and started to run out of the kitchen, "I won't!"

Aunt Dottie exclaimed, "Tony?!"

I laughed nervously as I grabbed a piece of toast, "Kids these days.."

Walking casually out of the kitchen, I followed Tony into his room.

"What's up with your excitement?"

Practically shoving the letter in my face, Tony said, "The crest! It's the crest I saw in the vision with Frederick!"

Pushing his hand away roughly, I glared, "Okay...first who is this Frederick?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "The vampire! Gosh! Keep up with the program!"

Boy has some sass now?

"Okay okay...you think the amulet is stored in the McAshton palace?"

Tony nodded, "Pretty sure."

James walked in the room overhearing our conversation, "Actually have a reliable lead on where the amulet might be?'

I shot back folding my arms, "Apparently so.."

Tony practically squealed, "I can't wait to tell Rudolph the news!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Tony was still buzzing about his shocking discovery. Drowning out his endless ramblings, I went to the guest bedroom. James was sitting on the floor looking through a book. I didn't take notice which book it was until I heard James recite,

"And that's the day I decided I didn't like cotton candy..."

Spinning around, I shouted, "Why are you reading my notebook?"

James looked up at me and corrected, "Don't you mean diary?"

Ew. Diaries are for teeny boppers. Notebooks are for creative and witty girls like me. I'm not bragging, I swear.

Ripping my spiral notebook from his grasp, I snapped, "No it's not a diary. Why were you reading it anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you wrote anything about Prince Gregory."

Putting my notebook on the night stand, I replied rather sarcastically, "Oh yes, I did write about him. It's on page don't steal my notebook again or I'll make you never want to read another entry again."

James picked himself off the ground, "Oh!! I see how it is."

Suddenly, Tony burst into the bedroom without even a knock.

James complained, "Excuse you."

Tony got right to the point, "I can't wait to tell Rudolph the news! Do you guys want to sneak out with me?"

After considering the idea, I replied, "Sure...why not."

James sighed dramatically, "Jen only wants to come because GREGORY will be there."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "YOU have a crush on Gregory?"

"Kinda." I decided to be honest for once.

Tony stared at me for a moment before smirking. Ugh...I have a feeling something disastrous is going to happen.

Tony basically screamed, "I'm telling!" With that said, he ran out of the room and tip toed down the stairs.

Well, what do you expect from a nine year old?

A/N: Next chapter will be the one where Gregory bites the caretaker!


	14. Its Like Walking A Dog

Tip toeing down the stairs myself, I made it to the front door. It was flung open, Tony was already outside, running as fast as he could. Too bad in five seconds I'll just catch him and make him shut up about Gregory. Not waiting for James to even come down the stairs, I ran outside.

I huffed, "You're not going anywhere!"

Tony glanced back quickly and yelped, probably knowing he was done for. I picked up speed. Before Tony had time to react, I was in front of him, crossing my arms in a scolding manner.

Smirking, I questioned, "You going somewhere?"

Tony looked up at me clearly irritated, "Alright, alright fine. I won't tell Gregory or anyone about the crush you have. Now, can we PLEASE go?"

Hm....is he telling the truth?

"You have to swear you won't tell."

Tony challenged, "And if I don't?"

Grabbing him by the collar gently, I replied, "Then you will be under the ground before you could say 'Bingo!"

Tony smirked a bit, he started, "Bin-!"

However, I roughly covered his mouth, "Nice try."

Moments later, James came tumbling out, closing the front door behind him quietly.

He shouted, "Thanks for leaving me in there!"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be such a baby."

He defended, "No! Tony's parents woke up and asked where you two were so I had to make up some lie."

Tony escaped my grip, "What did you tell them?!"

James recalled, "I said you two were playing werewolves and vampires in the basement."

"Oh yeah? And they believed that?" I laughed.

James shrugged, "Probably not, however they went back to sleep anyway."

Tony sighed in relief, "Alright. Now can we GO?"

Patting him on the head, I answered, "Yes, since you have been waiting so PATIENTLY!"

He knew I was mocking him, however he ignored it and ran ahead of us. Tony really must want to see the Sackville- Bagg family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After thirty minutes of aimless wandering, we finally found the cemetery.

James complained, "I told you it was this way!"

Dismissing him, I snapped, "You did not."

Tony gestured for us to be quiet as we entered the graveyard. Oh yeah, don't want to disturb the dead. James and I followed Tony through the cemetery, I could tell he didn't have the faintest idea where he was going.

Tapping his shoulder, I got his attention, "Maybe you should have wrote down directions to the crypt."

Tony shook his head, determined, "No. I'm SURE it's THIS way."

Sighing in defeat, I forced myself to follow the little boy. Only a child and he's already too stubborn to ask for directions. Finally, Tony smiled and pointed to the entrance that appeared up ahead.

"There!"

James gasped, "Thank God! I'm freezing out here."

I turned to him, "You honestly think its going to be any warmer in the crypt?"

James wrinkled his nose and didn't answer. Didn't think so. Tony motioned us to keep up as he carefully climbed into the opening. Following him, I gaged when I caught whiff of the terrible odor.

"What the hell is that?!"

James didn't seem phased at all by the smell, "I honestly don't think vampires care if their home doesn't smell good."

Tony nodded in agreement as we stepped onto the cold stone floor.

He pointed, "This way!"

Oh now he knows where is he going.

Trudging after him, I decided that I shouldn't have followed Tony in the first place. Right now I could be cuddled up in the guest bedroom while watching crappy movies I most probably would make fun of. I bet James was relieved that we didn't have to fly here.

We rounded the corner, expecting the family to be either sleeping or discussing plans of finding the amulet. However, what we did see....wasn't expected.

Tony yelped in fear as the vampire family was being attacked by their most deadly enemy. Light. Three caged lamps hung on the ceiling, a cord was leading out of the little opening. Gregory, Anna, Rudolph and the woman whose name I never got yet were cowering behind Frederick. He had his arms raised, covering his family and groaning in pain as he did so.

James exclaimed, "Do something!"

Tony, who let his instincts the the better up him, picked up a nice pointy rock. What he is going to do with that...?

A few seconds later, my question was answered. Tony huffed loudly as he used all his might to throw the rock at the bright lights. The rock hit the glass, everything when dark. Frederick lowered his arms and head, panting heavily. Tony pumped his fists into the air,

"SCORE!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lamps were pulled out of sight as we rushed over to the distressed family. I ignored the intense glare that Gregory gave me as I passed him.

Tony informed the family about his discovery, Rudolph looked up excited. However, Frederick just laid there motionless as if he didn't hear Tony.

Tony asked concerned, "Did you hear me sir?"

Finally, Frederick spoke, "You barely saved my life."

What a great compliment.

The woman with the puffy hair reassured, "He's very very weak." I noticed how kind and soft her voice was.

Tony leaned down, meeting the level of the tired Frederick, "I know just what you'll need."

The family agreed to follow Tony to the barn to feast on cows. First however, the woman had to force Gregory into a straight jacket and muzzle.

Curious, I walked up to them, "Why does he have to wear that?"

The woman looked down at me surprised, since I never spoken a word to her before, "Gregory unfortunately bit a human..."

I didn't know how to response to that, so I changed the subject, "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

The female vampire smiled softly, "I am Freda Sackville-Bagg dear."

I matched her smile. Man, she's very nice.

Frederick announced from the other side of the crypt, "We're ready."

I saw Gregory struggle helplessly as Freda gently dragged him up the stones steps. Grabbing James, I motioned him to follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The minute we arrived, the vampires rushed to the cows hungrily. I shifted uncomfortable after hearing the cows 'moo' in pain. Deciding to get some air, I patted James who acknowledged my intentions. The weather seemed to get colder. So there I stood under a shady tree, shivering slightly and looking up at the stars.

Suddenly, I heard Freda gasp out, "Gregory! Come back!"

Looking over to the barn, I saw that Gregory escaped his mother's grip and hopped outside. I chuckled mentally, it was basically like the bunny hop. The leash that Freda used to control Gregory was dragging behind him as he neared the trees.

Should I do something?

Mustering up all the courage I had in my body, I ran forward and grabbed Gregory's leash. He stopped abruptly as he realized that he was caught. Looking back, he growled at me, "Mfgmh."

I hesitated, "Sorry, didn't catch that."

He growled again.

Laughing slightly, I pulled him along, "Funny, it's like walking a dog."

Gregory glared at me unamused. Well sorry for trying to lighten up the mood. The moonlight shined on Gregory as he angrily looked out to the trees. He's even handsome in a straight jacket.

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and ruffed his untamed hair. Gregory's head snapped over to me, probably thinking 'what the hell are you doing?' When I continued to play with his hair, I felt his relax and turn his gaze back to the lurky trees.

I think that's a good sign.

A/N: Yay! Physical contact!


	15. Don't Disturb The Vampires

I heard Tony's voice echo from the barn, "Then you need our cellar!"

Why do they need the cellar...?

Suddenly, Frederick strolled outside, clutching onto Anna and Rudolph's hands tightly. As if Frederick didn't see me fiddling with his son's hair, he informed the teenage vampire,

"We are staying at the mortal's house."

Gregory looked back at his father, almost grudgingly before nodding and tearing away from my grasp. Well, it was great while it lasted. Following Gregory, we all made our way to Tony's house.

I wonder how he's going to sneak in a couple of vampires without waking Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob up...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James yelped in pain as he ran into the sharp counter, "OW!"

Spinning around, I placed my index finger lightly on my lips. James glared in response, his hand laying on the side of his stomach. I noticed Tony had stopped as well, as if he was listening for any footsteps from upstairs. When nothing happened, Tony tip toed to the cellar door and gestured for the vampire family to follow.

I was still behind Gregory, who was hopping along. I giggled every few minutes, which made him turn around slightly and growl at me. Do you think that'll stop be from laughing? James appeared at my side, completely forgetting about the pain in his side as we watched the vampire family climb down the cellar steps.

"Should we go with them?"

I shook my head, "What's the point? We'd just climb right back up again since they're probably going to sleep now."

So with that, James and I peered down into the candle lit cellar, watching the vampires gaze amazingly at the scenery before them.

I heard Tony below, "I've got to go up now, have a good day's sleep!"

He must have blown out the candles for the cellar erupted with darkness. Suddenly Tony appeared at the door frame staring at us,

"They're sleeping now."

James replied slowly, "I noticed..."

Quickly pushing past us, Tony trudged towards the stairs.

I stopped him, "Wait! What now?"

Tony turned around, shrugging his shoulders, "Well...I'll be going to bed now. I don't care what you two do."

Oh he doesn't, does he?

Before I could even muster up a reply, he cut me off, "Don't even think about disturbing the vampires."

James huffed, "Yeah, like we would want to wake up the creatures of the night."

Tony just gave us a suspicious look before rushing upstairs. When he was out of sight, I turned to James,

"Are you even tired?"

"Nope."

Frowning, I leaned against the kitchen counter, "Well this sucks. The Sackville-Baggs are sleeping and Tony is getting ready for bed. Now we have no one to entertain us."

James nodded in agreement, before snapping his head over to the cellar door. It was slowly creaking open. Staring at it alarmed, I considered slamming it shut, however that would probably wake up everyone in the house.

Finally the door swung open, revealing Anna holding something in her pale hands.

She was startled by our appearance, "Oh...Hello."

Rolling my eyes, I pointed to the stairs, "Down the hall, to your left."

Anna smiled gratefully as she quietly dashed up the stairs. How can vampires be so quiet when they run?

James questioned, obviously confused, "What was that about?"

I answered, "She wanted to go see Tony."

"Why?"

Getting fed up with being asked all these questions, I snapped, "How should I know?!"

James pouted, "Well fine."

He didn't speak for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aunt Dottie's voice floated into the guest bedroom, "It's time to go to McAshton's place!"

Shoving my homework aside, I jumped up, "Ready to go James?"

His tiresome reply was, "Yeahhhhhhhhhh."

We both left the bedroom, I practically flew down the stairs while James slowly took his time. As you can see, I went to bed after the encounter with Anna. James, however, decided it was smart to stay up all night.

Aunt Dottie stated surprised, "You're in a good mood this morning."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not everyday you go to a vampire palace."

"Wait--what?"

Opps.

I recovered, "I meant, empire palace."

Aunt Dottie just shot me a strange expression before passing me by. Phew. That was close. I noticed James giving me a blank stare. Oh shut up. A few minutes later, Tony raced down the stairs, right to the cellar door.

Before he could fling it open, I teased, "Don't even think about disturbing the vampires."

Tony grumbled before letting go of the sliver knob. He must have forgotten it was light outside. Uncle Bob called from the front door,

"Ready to go kids?"

I shouted back, "Yes!"

Pushing James and Tony forward, we left the house and piled into Uncle Bob's car. Tony seemed to get more excited very minute. James seemed to fall into a deeper sleep very minute. Chuckling slightly, I turned my attention out the window.

I wonder if the amulet is really at McAshton's place?

A/N: And I leave you there.


	16. The Lord Underworld Returns

Uncle Bob announced, "We're here!"

Tony practically ripped off his seat belt and bolted out of the car, Uncle Bob following shortly after. Looking over at James, I noticed he had dozed off yet again.

I smacked him over the shoulder, "Hey, James. Wake up."

He stirred slowly, "Whaughh?"

"You heard me."

Opening his car door, I gave James a nudge in the right direction. He stumbled out, almost falling onto the dirt path road. People were staring. Can I blame them?

Before us, I saw Uncle Bob and Tony speaking to an elderly man with a grey mustache. Sherlock Holmes anyone? James finally regained his composure and appeared by my side.

Uncle Bob waved us over, "Here's my niece and her best friend!"

James grumbled, "Great."

I myself didn't like the idea of meeting people who I didn't really care for. What?! It's true!

Lord McAshton held out his hand to me, "Hello! Your uncle here has been talking about you!"

Has he really?

Hesitantly and slowly, I grasped the old wrinkly hand. Let's just hope it doesn't fall off.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you." Lie.

After several seconds, I awkwardly moved away and let James have a go. As if he finally awoken up, James quickly took McAshton's hand and shook it fiercely.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mister McAshton. You house is BEAUTIFUL!"

What the hell?! Suck up much?

As I gave James a bewildered expression, McAshton replied, "Thank you, thank you, lad. Likewise likewise.

McAshton was eager to meet James? I highly doubt that.

Suddenly, a loud roar of an engine was heard. Turning around slightly, I saw the familiar beat up red truck. Guess who? Moments later, Rookery jumped out, looking around alertly.

I heard Tony's breath hitch as he tried to hide himself behind Uncle Bob.

However, he was oblivious to what was happening, "Shake Lord McAshton's hand, Tony."

Tony still staring at Rookery, reached out and hastily shook the man's hand.

"Tony is very excited to hear about your family's history, aren't you Tony?" Uncle Bob continued on.

Tony simply covered himself even more, "Not right now I'm not."

Smooth.

James butted in, "Jennifer and I are. We heard that there were vampires in your family."

McAshton stared at James alarmed, "Re--."

His attention however caught to Tony who was still staring fearfully at Rookery. Turning around, he completely forgot about James.

McAshton stated urgently, "You'll have to excuse me."

With that, he marched over to Rookery. What's that about? Uncle Bob snapped me out of my thoughts,

"You three stay away from that guy. He's crazy."

No kidding.

We then walked away, Tony tagged quietly alongside Uncle Bob so that Rookery wouldn't see him. James put his hood up while I slightly covered my eyes with one hand. Whatever Rookery is doing here, I'm sure they aren't good intentions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uncle Bob introduced us to some workers. I just simply smiled politely while James kept quiet. Where did the suck up go? As the workers and Uncle Bob were in deep conversation, I pulled the panicked Tony away.

"What do you think he's doing here?"

Tony shrugged and took shelter behind me, "I don't know. Only one way to find out though." He gestured to where McAshton was leading Rookery into the house. For once, I agree with the booger.

I whispered to James, "We're gonna ditch Uncle Bob for awhile."

He nodded silently, as we started to follow Tony into the palace. Let's just hope we don't get caught.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McAshton and Rookery went up white stone stairs and into some room. We all followed carefully and stopped right at the door. Making sure not to be seen, we simply peeked through the little gap.

McAshton pointed to a portrait with a shaking hand, "T-that's her. Elizabeth McAshton."

Rookery walked up to it, he smiled nastily when he saw the red necklace that hung around her neck, "The stone..."

Wait--that's the amulet?!

James gasped, "So she has it?"

Tony shushed us, however we kept talking amongst ourselves.

"She probably does. If Rookery finds her resting place, he'll get the amulet!"

Tony interrupted our chat, "They're coming!"

James dived behind a huge curtain while Tony and I squeezed ourselves into a closet. We heard their footsteps stop right outside the door.

McAshton questioned, "Did you hear that?"

Rookery replied gruffly, "It was probably nothing...."

He sounded unsure of himself, however I heard him walk forward, mentioning about Elizabeth's resting place. It's here on the grounds?! Crap.

Once McAshton and Rookery's footsteps disappeared, I pushed open the door. Tony tumbled out, gasping for breath. It was obvious that he was holding it in while the two passed us. James pushed the curtain aside.

"What do you reckon we do?"

Tony already knew. Without a glance at us, he bolted out of the room and continued to follow Rookery and McAshton outside.

I groaned, "Get back here!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James and I finally found Tony in the fields, dashing towards some kind of secret garden. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, my mission to stop Tony doing anything stupid.

Suddenly Tony bumped into the scottish jerks who were playing with their toy guns. When they saw him, they screamed bloody murder. Which of course made Tony scream as well. James snickered as we neared them.

Tony lifted his baseball jersey, "You're blocking the Lord of the Underworld!"

One of the boys stuttered, "We didn't mean to!"

Tony jumped forward and hissed, making the taller boys yelp and stagger backward.

James commented, "Stupid daywalkers..."

Wow. He's a 'daywalker' too. However, I decided to play along.

I asked the 'Lord of the Underworld', "Do you want us to take them to the torture chambers, master?"

Ew. I shall never address Tony as 'master' EVER again.

Tony shook off that idea, and turned his attention back to the McAshton brothers, "I want you to crawl back into room and go under your bed. And STAY THERE!"

What kind of punishment is that?

One of the brothers replied, "Yes, Lord Underworld."

With that, they proceeded to run towards the huge house. Tony screamed after them, "I said CRAWL!"

The boys jumped to their knees and continued the journey. James was laughing on how ridiculous they looked doing so.

Tony turned to us, "Let's go in!"

I gave him a disapproving look, "What if Rookery catches us?"

Tony didn't seem to care. Either did James. For they both went on without me. Stubborn boys.

A/N: I promise there will be a lot more Gregory/Jennifer in the future!


	17. If Only They Listened

Sighing, I caught up to them. When we Rookery sees us, I don't want them running to me for help. Up ahead, McAshton was struggling to open the door of the tomb. He seems nervous... Finally after several attempts of fumbling, Rookery got fed up and quickly kicked open the door. Okay, that was bad ass. Even for a evil hunter.

After they entered, we creeped forward.

I warned, "Last chance..."

Tony huffed, "We WON'T get caught!"

James just shrugged carelessly as Tony ran into the tomb. Alright fine. Here we go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony clung onto the iron bars tightly as we watched Rookery try to open Elizabeth's resting place. James winced and covered his ears, trying his best block out the shrill noise. Suddenly Rookery stopped, handing McAshton a stake and a hammer. By the looks of that wrinkled face, he has no idea what he is doing.

I mumbled, "They're going to kill Elizabeth."

James replied even quieter, "I doubt that she's even in there."

Rookery used all his might to push open the stone coffin, only to reveal that it was empty. Tony gasped slightly and leaned forward.

"Told you." James stated.

Rookery said, looking down at the dust filled coffin, "She was moved."

McAshton gripped the stake and hammer closer to his chest, "But no one has been down here since my mother died..."

Rookery reached down and grabbed something that resembled garlic. He smacked it against the stone coffin, making it erupt into dusty smoke. The smoke rafted its way to us, I tried my best not to cough.

"I'm talking about centuries ago, my Lord....Judging from what I see, this tomb was just here for show."

No kidding?

Rookery went on, "She's in an unmarked grave wrapped in chains with a stake through her ribs!"

James nudged me, making me notice Tony was leaning more over the edge. I tapped his shoulder, however he waved me off.

McAshton asked bewildered, "Why?"

Rookery questioned angrily, "Do you really want your mum to be buried next to a vampire?!"

"No-no! I loved mother."

Rookery dismissed him, "Shut up..."

Suddenly, the bar that Tony was leaning on, broke. I cursed silently when he went down, hanging onto it for dear life.

James tried to grab Tony's hands, however he couldn't get him to let go of the bar.

I knew this was going to happen! But do they listen? NO!

Tony's eyes were squeezed shut until his left hand gave away. He yelped when he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Tony's right hand gave away, making him fall to his death. Okay, maybe not to his DEATH.

I shouted, "Tony!"

Rookery and McAston's heads snapped up to us just as Tony landed in the coffin roughly.

Rookery sneered, "The bloodsuckers..."

He turned his attention to Tony who was probably bruising in the tomb, "You little vampire supervisor!" Rookery grabbed onto Tony's collar, intentions to pull him out.

However, Tony had other plans. He gripped into Rookery's wrist and bit down on the hand that was strangling him.

The evil hunter screamed in pain as he tore himself away, "Now..you've made your bed. Now you can sleep in it!"

He pushed Tony's head into the tomb as he started to push the coffin's door back on. James and I rushed down the stairs.

Trying to stop him, I pushed the coffin door away, "What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

Rookery simply gave me a glance before harshly shoving me against the wall, "I'll deal with you later."

He then proceeded to push the coffin door back on. Tony's screams of protest echoed the room. It was James's turn to stop Rookery, however he stumbled over some loose stones, making him fall face first onto the hard floor.

James exclaimed, "F*ck!"

Getting up, I saw Rookery had succeeded on closing the tomb. He started laughing on how Tony was banging on it and screaming bloody murder.

McAshton looked frightened beyond belief, "It's murder! The boy---Mr Thompson's son!"

Rookery argued, "He's one of them. I've seen them all together slivering in the night." He pointed to James and I, "THEY'VE been helping."

I glared as McAshton started to protest yet again, however Rookery snapped and pressed the stake to his throat. While he threatened McAshton, I silently got to my knees and crawled over to James.

His eyes were wide open, alert.

Suddenly, Rookery stalked away, pulling a terrified McAshton with him. I stayed on my knees until I heard the door shut. James and I quickly reached the tomb, trying to open it.

It seems like Rookery forgot about us. How stupid can you get?

I peered through the crack, "Tony, can you breathe?"

Tony's muffled reply was, "Yeah! I just whistled for Anna!"

Whistled? James kept trying to open the tomb, however it wouldn't budge.

He gasped, "It's too heavy."

"You think?" I rolled my eyes,

Tony interrupted us, "I hope they heard me!"

Suddenly, I got an idea. Peering into the crack again, I stated, "Tony, James and I are going to go back to the house and bring them here. Will you be okay alone?"

Tony replied quickly, "Yes! Now hurry!"

He didn't have to tell us twice. I don't think I ever ran that fast before in my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Panting heavily, I opened the door to Tony's house. James leaned against the mailbox for support,

"I won't be surprised if I lost a couple pounds from that run."

I glanced back, "We'll think about that later! We have to wake up the vampires."

James smirked as he quietly shut the door behind him, "I thought we weren't supposed to disturb the vampires?"

"Well we're gonna have to now."

Advancing towards the cellar door, I stopped when I heard,

"Hey guys! Back so early?"

Spinning around, I saw Aunt Dottie holding a basket of pumpkins, "UH-yeah."

Aunt Dottie questioned, looking about, "Where's Tony?"

"He's outside playing with Rudolph." James replied rather quickly.

Aunt Dottie looked out the window before returning her gaze on us, "Oh..well alright. Don't want to bother them."

With that, she placed the basket down on the table and climbed the stairs. I watched her intensely even after she disappeared.

James stated, "She's gone."

Opening the cellar door, I mumbled, "Just making sure."

We dashed down the steps, expecting to see the vampire family sleeping. However, Rudolph, and Anna were up and about.

I greeted, "I see you heard Tony's call."

Rudolph stared back at us, "Yes, but we don't know where he is!"

James answered, "Rookery trapped him in a faulty tomb down at McAshton's place."

Anna exclaimed, "Oh the drama!"

Rudolph shushed her as he paced the cellar. Anna got up as well, "Oh dear! The sun!"

Rudolph stated half heartedly, "Daylight or not, we must go."

I suggested, grabbing a blanket and some iron helmets, "These may do the trick."

The two little vampires smiled gratefully at me. Suddenly, the basket where Gregory is sleeping in, was kicked open.

"Where are you going?"

Rudolph tossed over his shoulder as he and Anna covered themselves with the blanket, "You stay here!"

Gregory argued, "No. Whatever you're doing, I'm going with you."

James smirked at me as Gregory rose from the basket. I ignored it and threw him a blanket, "You'll need this."

Gregory slightly glared, "I'll need to take this straight jacket off first."

Agreeing, I reached forward. However, the stubborn teenage vampire jumped back, "What are you doing?"

I snapped, "I'm helping you get it off!"

A few seconds later, I noticed that we were causing a scene, for Rudolph and Anna were staring at us.

James ushered to them, "Put the helmets on and I'll lead you out."

Quickly and silently the iron helmets were on, James helped the two vampires up the steps.

They were chanting, "Right, left, right left."

Turning to Gregory, I silently took off his muzzle and threw it into the basket. Let's just hope he doesn't bite me. Gregory just stood there motionless, watching me free him of the jacket that that has been keeping him prisoner. I could feel my face get uncomfortably warm.

After fumbling with the straps, I finally got the damn thing off. The only thing I kept on was the leash.

Gregory stated roughly, "Take it off."

Raising my eye brows, I replied, "Nah, We're gonna need it."

He rolled his eyes and brushed past me. Wow. He actually didn't bump into my shoulder harshly. I think we're getting somewhere! Gregory silently creeped up on Frederick and gripped the necklace that hung from his neck.

I questioned, "What are you---."

Gregory silenced me with one hand as he ripped the necklace from Frederick's neck. He shoved in it his pocket and turned back to me.

"You'll see." Yeah. I'LL see.

Wrapping a blanket around him, my finger tips lightly touched his skin. He's FREEZING. Well, duh, Jennifer. He's a vampire, what do you expect.

Gregory looked away after feeling the contact. Is that embarrassment from a girl touching him or disgust that a human is actually violating his personal space bubble? Pushing the thoughts aside, I carefully placed a helmet over his head.

I asked, "Good?"

He simply nodded in response.

Grabbing onto the leash, I pulled him up the stairs, "Come on boy!"

Gregory simply growled playfully as we left the cellar. Wait? Playfully. Did I hear correctly?

A/N: As you can see, I changed the movie plot a bit. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	18. Gregory, The Challenger

Surprisingly, I sneaked past Aunt Dottie. How could she not hear Gregory's continuous growling? Like a broken record.

I called up to the others, "Hey, wait up!"

We stepped outside, the fabric and iron shelter seemed to be helping the vampires greatly.

Rudolph and Anna chanted together, "Right, left, right, left, right, left!"

Gregory huffed, making the his helmet opening lift slightly, "I should have kept sleeping."

Pulling onto the leash, I restored, "Well, you didn't. Deal with it, Mister Grumpy Vampire."

"...Don't call me that."

James interrupted our conversation, "Sorry to cut in on that OH so interesting chat, however, we need to free a certain little blonde headed kid from an ancient vampire tomb."

I frowned at his sarcasticness, "Alright."

Suddenly, Uncle Bob's car quickly pulled up into the drive way. Dread filled my heart. James, Anna and Rudolph didn't seem to notice, for they kept going on their merry way. Stopping in my tracks, Gregory bumped into me,

"Hey! What's--."

I shushed him as Uncle Bob shot out of his, advancing towards James, Anna and Rudolph. Busted.

Uncle Bob exclaimed, "Tony!"

He thinks Tony is under the blanket.

"What were you thinking running off like that today? You had me worried sick!"

James shifted uncomfortably as Rudolph shrugged helplessly.

Uncle Bob placed his tired hands on his hips while nodding his head, "Well that's not good enough--." He suddenly paused, staring at the two vampires under the blanket.

Leaning down he tapped onto Rudolph's helmet, "Wait--I suppose, this is Rudolph?"

Rudolph shook his head quickly, James replied, "Yeah! Just playing knights and...warriors?"

Uncle Bob cast him a confused expression before turning his attention back to Rudolph, "Well this isn't your fault Rudolph." Uncle Bob gestured towards Anna in the back, "But when you get home tonight, Tony Thompson, we're having a serious talk."

Anna nodded shortly after.

Uncle Bob regained his composure, obviously satisfied with that answer. He was about to say something when he saw Gregory and I standing there as well.

"Whose this?" He questioned, motioning towards Gregory.

I stated calmly as I could, "Rudolph's little sister."

Gregory sighed angrily, however, held his tongue.

Uncle Bob stared at Gregory, probably thinking that he was pretty tall to be someone's little sister, "Well...okay...Go on, play your game."

Rudolph and Anna rushed out of the driveway, James struggling to keep up with them. Uncle Bob turned his back and made his way to the house. I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to pull off the helmets.

Gregory asked me, "You couldn't have said I was the big brother?"

"Sorry. Pressure."

I could imagine Gregory smirking under the helmet, "You're lying."

Stilling following the others, I glanced over to him, "What makes you say that?"

"I can see through mortals easily."

I smiled, "What are you? Edward Cullen?"

Gregory's voice was dipped with confusion and pure curiosity, "Who?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James ordered, "Push!"

All together, we pushed the tomb open. Three vampires and two humans strength combined as one. The stupid piece of stone didn't have a chance.

Tony looked up, smiling as Anna exclaimed, "Tony! Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Tony got up, "Dude! You heard me!"

Anna corrected, "I heard you!"

I noticed Gregory wasn't by my side anymore. He was near the door, peering out carefully. Approaching him silently, I whispered in his ear,

"What are you doing?"

Gregory didn't even jump. How did I not startle him?! Turning around, he glared, "Nothing."

Glancing back to Anna, Rudolph and James, I changed the subject, "So...you said I would see what you're going to do with your father's necklace."

Gregory patted it lightly inside his pocket, "It's not time yet..."

James appeared next to us, "We found a secret passage!"

I hummed gently, "Oh really?" Turning around, I saw Rudolph, Anna and Tony cautiously enter a thin hallway with flashlights in hand.

James nodded, shooting a glance to Gregory before back to me, "Coming?"

"Uh-."

Gregory ushered him directly, "You go ahead..."

James stared at him suspiciously before agreeing, "Alright fine.."

He walked into the hallway, looking back at us every few minutes. When James was out of sight, Gregory quickly turned to me.

"You said you wanted to know? Well you can find out now."

I stalled hesitantly, "I can't just leave James and the others..."

Gregory leaned forward, his face dangerously close to mine, "What? Are you scared?"

Is he seriously CHALLENGING me?

I replied hotly, "No."

Gregory smirked, his fangs exposed, "Then come with me."

About to cover him with a blanket again, I stopped. What if this thing is related to my dreams? What if Gregory bites me? Shaking those thoughts, I covered him.

"Are you ready?"

Looking back into the now empty tomb, I answered, "Sure."

The others probably won't even notice we left. Gripping onto the leash, Gregory surprisingly didn't growl or huff as I pulled him out of the secret garden, into the cold October air.

I mumbled to him, "This better be good."

"It will be."

Should I trust the incredibly handsome angsty teenage vampire?

A/N: Feedback? (:


	19. There's A HUGE Difference!

The sky began to darken as we traveled away from the McAshton palace.

I questioned for the millionth time, "Where are we going?"

Gregory stopped abruptly and whipped off his protective blanket. About to protest, I stopped when I saw he wasn't screaming in agony.

"Take off the leash."

Giving him a strange look, I started, "Wha?--."

Gregory interrupted me, "Just do it!"

Fine then. I struggled to untie the leash from his neck. It doesn't help that he's standing there rather impatiently tapping his foot! Grumbling curses under my breath, I finally got the leash off.

Gregory stretched before holding out his hand to me, "We have to fly."

How can he say it like it's the most casual thing in the world?

Noticing hesitation in my body language, Gregory rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. You went flying with my brother. What's the difference with me?"

Well, I'm not attracted to Rudolph.

I sighed, "Alright, alright."

Placing my hand in Gregory's, I shivered. His skin is just so damn cold! When the king of reckless vampires saw my reaction, he smirked. Mister Smirky Pants. I braised myself for the liftoff. In a matter of seconds, Gregory had us high into the sky.

I gasped, "Maybe you can go up little slower next time?"

Gregory glanced over to me before returning his urgent gaze ahead, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Humans and vampires have completely different types of fun." I argued.

Gregory challenged, "You really think so?"

Looking down, I felt my stomach drop even more, "Yes, yes I do."

Gregory squeezed my hand tightly, "...You'll be fine."

Wow, that actually sounded gentle.

"Yeah, yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fog slowly started to appear, making it impossible to see what the heck is in front of me.

I complained while squinting my eyes, "Arghh, I can't see anything!"

Gregory stated briefly afterward, "I can see through the fog."

"Let me guess, another vampire 'power' you have?"

He mumbled in response, "Not for long..."

What's that supposed to mean?

Before I could ask, the teenage vampire dived towards the ground. Can't he give me a warning first? Oh yeah, and I quote, "Where's the fun in that?"

The thick fog clouded my senses, finding it quite difficult to breathe. As if we were free falling. Hm...free falling... I had a dream about that.

Gregory informed me over the sound of rapid wind, "We're almost to the ground!"

I coughed out, "Great!"

Just when I thought we were going to be diving down forever, the fog ceased and I was able to survive again. The ground never been so heavenly before. And YES, there is HUGE difference between Rudolph's and Gregory's flying.

Rudolph doesn't scare the wits out of people. Period.

"Okay, I'm NEVER flying with you again."

Gregory did his best to look and sound hurt, "How can you say that Jennifer?"

Frowning, I replied, "Because you're insane."

Gregory walked away from me, touching the amulet lightly, "I'm aware..."

Did he actually agree with me?

I stared after Gregory as he strolled towards the end of the cliff we landed on. His eyes were glued to the moon, like it was calling him. What is it? Some kind of trance? I never knew vampires were obsessed with the moon.

I called over to him, "Will you please tell me why we're here?"

Gregory tore his attention away from the moon, "I have to summon them."

I hesitated, "Whose them?-- Gregory?!"

He didn't answer this time. Gregory took the necklace from his neck and stared to swing it over his head. A soft bell like sound erupted out of nowhere. What the hell?

"UH? Gregory??"

Again. No response. I'm starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable now. The sound got louder as Gregory spun the amulet faster. Suddenly, moving black objects appeared in the sky. They were approaching us very quickly.

Gregory barely whispered, "They're here..."

Rushing over to the vampire, I basically shouted, "Whose here?"

Gregory glanced over to me. His eyes were full of hope...?, "The other vampires."

OTHER vampires????!?!!

Those black objects in the sky are bats! Bats that were summoned by the amulet. Every second, more bats arrived. Which means more vampires that would surround me. See the problem? One mortal plus millions of vampires? My bet is I'll only last .06 seconds. TOPS.

Before I had time to run away, puffs of smoke exploded like wildfire. Then came the confused elegant voices.

"Is it time?"

"I can't wait to become human again!"

"Gregory, where's the---wait. Is that...a mortal?"

Shit. Spotted.

The smoke eventually disappeared, I staggered backwards, clearly startled when I came face to face with a vampire.

He pointed his pale finger at me, "A meal before the transformation!"

A woman with cherry red hair squealed, "How delightful!"

Hold up. Did Gregory take me here so that vampires can feast on my blood? NO! He wouldn't do that.--Right? The answer to my troubling question came moments later. Gregory appeared by my side, sliding his hand into mine.

"She's with me."

As if that was some kind of vampire code, the tall vampire stepped away from my personal bubble. The vampire with the red hair sighed before turning away.

I tried to move my legs, however my body decided it was okay not function at the time being. Gregory has a LOT of explain' to do!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update ):


	20. Tonight Is The Night

Gregory pulled me aside, "I know you're wondering---."

"Wondering? Wondering?! Of course I'm WONDERING why you summoned millions of vampires out of the blue!"

Do you think I overreacted?

He gripped onto his father's necklace before sighing, "Tonight is the night us vampires can turn back into humans."

I questioned slowly, "Don't you need the amulet for that.....?"

"The one Rudolph, Anna, James and Tony are looking for, yes." Gregory resorted.

I argued, "But what if they don't find it and you just did that for nothing?"

He clearly was getting annoyed of the twenty questions game, "Have some hope."

"Since when do you know the meaning of that word?" I joked.

Gregory whispered, "Since I have a reason to become human."

What reason? Before I had time to ask, Anna and James popped out of nowhere.

Anna yelped excitedly, "Gregory! You did it!"

James leaned against the rock Anna was sitting on for support, "I'm never flying with a vampire girl again."

She frowned, "I ALMOST dropped you."

James had a horrified look on his face, "Don't remind me...."

Gregory demanded, "Did you find the amulet?"

Anna shook her head in response, "Rudolph and Tony went off to find it."

I stated while glancing over to Gregory, "Let's hope they get it in time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James fidgeted, "Uh...guys? Your vampire friends are staring at me."

Gregory waved his hand, "They won't touch you."

"That's a relief...." James inched towards Anna just in case.

Suddenly, a familiar black truck pulled into the opening. Is that... Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie?

Anna cried out, "Momma, Papa!"

The car doors swung open to reveal Mister and Misses Sackville-bagg in all their glory. They were looking up at the bright moon in awe. I noticed the crowd of vampires advance towards the trunk, probably thinking they would have a bite of my Aunt and Uncle.

Frederick stopped them with one arm, "They are my friends."

Aunt Dottie stared at Frederick as if he was the most beautiful creature on earth. Wrong, Gregory is. The Sackville-Baggs must have put some sort of spell on my dear relatives.

Freda praised her eldest son, "See? I told you he wasn't up to something devious."

"Yes....Thank you Gregory." It was like Frederick was seeing his son in a new light.

Gregory smiled faintly, pleased to have made his father proud.

Freda asked no one in particular, "Where's Rudolph?"

Anna replied, "He and Tony are receiving the amulet!"

James mumbled, "Hopefully Rookery won't get in their way."

I've completely forgotten about the evil hunter. What if he does interfere with the search? What if he gets the stone before Rudolph and Tony can? All the vampires will be sent to hell, that's what.

I glanced over to Gregory who seemed to be getting nervous by the second. Reaching over, I slid my hand into his cold grasp. Gregory eventually relaxed but did not pull away.

We stood there in silence, waiting for some sort of sign to inform us that Rudolph and Tony had indeed found the stone that promises mortality to all vampires.

A/N: There's going to one more chapter of October Surprises! Then onto the sequel.


	21. Bella' And 'Edward' Reunited

Time seemed to go by slowly, making the Sackville-Bagg family along with their friends, fidget in anxiety. My grip on Gregory's hand did not loosen. I doubt he would let me let go of his hand.

James spoke, "What do you think is taking them so long?"

No one answered, not even me. The moon seemed to get brighter every second, catching our immediate attention. Suddenly, Anna pointed to the dark sky excited, "Look!"

Gregory and I looked up to see two figures quickly approaching us. What made me sigh with relief is when I heard the familiar voice of my cousin screaming,

"Tonyyyyyyy Poweeeeerrrr!"

Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob dashed out of their car, completely forgetting about the hungry vampires. They both gasped in amazement at seeing their son flying,

"Oh my god!"

Gregory smiled faintly before glancing at me. I returned the smile and continued to watch Tony and Rudolph make a landing. I may seem calm, however, on the inside my stomach was having a party of it's very own.

Tony and Rudolph advanced towards Frederick, my little cousin held up the ruby red amulet, "I think you've been looking for this."

Everyone around us started to gasp and ramble with excitement. Frederick said nothing, he simply grasped the amulet in his cold iron hand.

He finally stated in a rasp voice, "The stone!"

Freda looked up at her husband, happiness shone through her eyes. Anna was grinning ear to ear as she clung onto her mother's hand. Gregory YET again smiled.

James smacked Tony on the back, "Nice one kid!"

"Pretty amazing..." I commented.

Frederick smiled, his attention to the small boy standing before him, "Thank you my friend!"

Oh NOW he considers us FRIENDS!

Rudolph grinned over to Tony, flashing his pearly whites. As Tony ran over to embrace his parents, I noticed Gregory was holding my hand tighter then before. He was staring down at it as if he was afraid my hand would suddenly disappear.

I smiled reassuringly, "You guys did it. You're all going to become human."

Gregory nodded, "Yes...we are. It's too bad about it though..."

Giving him a confused expression, I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Once we turn mortal we won't remember anything about our vampire life."

Wait-wait-wait, does that mean he won't remember Tony, James, Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob and most importantly ME? The terrible shock dawned on me as Frederick declared the stone to be theirs. He raised it in the air and all the vampires praised beneath it.

The little stone started to spin quickly as the comet edged closer to the moon. This was it, they're going and never coming back. Dread filled my heart. Frederick began to recite words that were definitely not English. Tony and my relatives took a step back, gazing at the ancient beings.

James and I however decided to stay in the circle of vampires, waiting for them to take their departure. A huge glowing red ray erupted from the moon and beamed itself on the stone. More gasps and shouts were heard. I closed my eyes slightly, not wanting to bear what was going to happen next.

Then there was silence. I still felt Gregory's hand in mine. Reopening my eyes, I looked about confused. The ray quickly faded as a huge blimp covered the view of the moon.

Uncle Bob exclaimed, "Hey, that's my blimp!"

James muttered, "No kidding."

"What's going on---." I started.

However, I was interrupted when I saw who was clinging onto the blimp's rope. The bloody hunter screamed as he neared the cliff, bright cross in hand.

Gregory hissed angrily and started to push me back. What good will that do?!

Rookery got close enough to kick the amulet out of Frederick's hand. He landed roughly on the grass, still screaming at the crowd of vampires. They all fled in terror as the light started to burn their flesh.

Rudolph covered his eyes wincing as I tried my best to cover up Anna and Gregory from the light. Damn it! I wish I was taller!

Rookery caught the amulet single handedly, his rotten teeth exposed as he laughed. Right afterward, he advanced towards random vampires,

"And you go straight to hell!"

Tony screamed, "Mom! Dad!"

James managed to get Anna out of harm's way as Gregory pushed me towards his parents.

Uncle Bob threw down his apron, "That's it!"

He marched over to the cackling Rookery, grabbed his arm, getting his attention. What happened next, I didn't expect. Uncle Bob swung his fist, nailing Rookery right in the face! Tony smiled in victory. Uncle Bob shook his fist quickly in pain as Aunt Dottie went up to the plate.

Rookery stared at her dazed before shoving the cross in her face.

Aunt Dottie remarked, "I don't think so..."

With one swift motion she pushed the cross away and punched Rookery roughly in the stomach. My jaw dropped. James snickered in amusement as Tony realized how awesome his parents really are.

Aunt Dottie punched him again, making Rookery let the amulet slip through his dirty fingers.

Rudolph ordered, "Get it Tony!"

Tony stared up at the amulet and started running, as if he was in a football game. The amulet is the football, the vampires are The Eagles while Rookery is The Giants.

Rookery staggered backwards. Uncle Bob glared at him before simply pushing him off the cliff. Rookery screamed loudly as he tumbled down. Cheers erupted from every corner. Tony caught the amulet.

Uncle Bob brushed his hands together as if it was a chore.

I pushed Gregory near his family, my hand slowly slipping from his.

Frederick shouted, "The ceremony!"

Rudolph said, "Tony! You know what we want! Wish it!"

The blimp silently moved away from the moon, the comet touching it smack center.

"Tony, you HAVE to wish it! NOW!"

Tony looked down at the amulet before raising it above his head and closing his eyes. The ray reappeared, hitting the stone flawlessly. The power made Tony shake uncontrollably. The vampires stared up at the moon, suddenly erie smoke appeared and traveled it's way across the grass.

I spotted Gregory in the mass of vampires. He was looking at me as well. The smoke surrounded the vampires. This was it. Before I knew it, I was running forward, pushing past the vampires, I stopped in front of Gregory.

James shouted after me, "What are you doing?!"

I didn't answer him. Gregory was staring at me as I had grown three heads.

He asked faintly, "Yes, what ARE you doing?"

Smoke started to surround each family member. I knew I had to do this now, for I'll never get another chance. Leaping forward, I grabbed Gregory's shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth. He stiffed slightly, probably too shocked to react. But I didn't care. I'll never see him again, so why not kiss him now.

Only James seemed to notice what I have done for he smiled sadly before shaking his head.

I gasped in utter surprise when I felt Gregory respond to my kiss. He roughly bit my lip, making it bleed. He then began to ravish it, kissing and sucking away. The smoke was around us both now, however we could care less. I held onto Gregory, refusing to let him go.

Gregory stopped kissing me, just in time to breathe faintly. I felt his arms slowly snake away from my body, his presence slowly fading away. Since the smoke was so thick, I couldn't see a thing. A few moments passed by and I stood there awkwardly, wondering if he left me yet. Only one way to find out... I reached forward, hoping to feel his leather jacket. However, it was gone. Just as quickly as the smoke appeared, it vanished.

Looking around, all the vampires were gone along with the Sackville-Bagg family. Tony was staring at the moon, tears quietly rolling down his face. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob hugged him reassuringly.

I returned my gaze before me, where Gregory had been. Even though he's gone, I can still feel his chilly breath against my goose bumped skin.

James made his way over to me, "You alright?"

I sniffed before rubbing my neck, "Yeah. I'm fine."

What a lie that was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I gently touched my still swollen lip a few days later. It hurt like crazy, though it was the only thing Gregory left behind. I hope the pain never goes away.

After the vampires disappeared, Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob collected us kids and took us home. The car ride was silent. Tony was looking out the window, his face sketched with depression. James was on my right, trying his best to comfort me. After that night, I knew things would never be the same.

Tony hasn't spoken a word since we got back. He would get up in the morning, eat breakfast, go to school, come back and lock himself up in his room.

Uncle Bob had said, "He needs time."

I need time too.

Suddenly, Aunt Dottie appeared at the door frame, "Jennifer, we're going to the market now. Ready?"

Tearing my finger away from my lip, I nodded slowly before following her down the stairs. There was Tony and James already waiting.

James smirked, "Hey Bella."

I glared, "Oh shut up Jamie."

"She actually spoke! It's a miracle!"

Aunt Dottie cracked a smile as we all piled into the car. Uncle Bob was in shot gun.

He motioned towards Tony, "Ready to go kiddo?"

Tony just simply nodded, however, his eyes told a different story.

Uncle Bob returned his gaze ahead of him, sighing, "Alright, here we go..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We arrived at the market a few minutes later. Uncle Bob jumped out of the car, grabbing the empty baskets. Oh no, here come the pumpkins.

James tried to lighten the mood as Tony and I followed Aunt Dottie around the market, "UGH! Not the heavy lifting again!"

I tried my best to laugh, but I couldn't. No sound came out of my dry mouth.

James shrugged helplessly then pretended to be interested in some ripe apples nearby. Tony began to fiddle with his yo yo. Up and down. Up and down. A noise of a large object dropping snapped us both out of the depressing daze.

Turning around, I saw a moving truck across the dirt path road. Movers were carelessly putting boxes on the floor near the gate of a huge house. Suddenly, two small children appeared from the side of the truck, carrying suitcases.

Tony's eyes widened in shock, he started to jog over to them.

I whispered, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

He simply ignored me and called out to the boy and girl, "Hey!"

I noticed the girl in the pink dress dropped her suitcase and bent over to pick a beautiful flower. When Tony called over to them, the girl looked up, making her brother stop what he was doing.

"It's me! Tony!"

Who is he tying to convince? I stood beside the little ruggart now, looking over to the children. Strange...they look so familiar.

The children stared back at us, then without a word, the boy took his sister's arm and advanced towards the house.

The small girl struggled out of his grip, giving us a nasty glare before receiving her suitcase. Where have I seen these kids before?

James noticed us looking over to the new people, so he came over, "What chya doin--?"

However he was silenced when Tony started to whistle loudly. James looked down at my cousin as if he was crazy. The loud whistle made the two children stop and turn around. They were listening to it as if it was something familiar to them. Suddenly the boy smiled and realization hit me.

Rudolph??? Anna?

Tony grinned, pleased that his best friend remembers him.

James finally got a clue, "WOW!"

Rudolph and Anna looked so different as mortals, if Tony hadn't whistled, I wouldn't have figured it out. Wait a second...if Rudolph and Anna are here, Gregory must be somewhere about? My heart tingled with hope.

As Rudolph and Anna continued to stare, two tall adults exited the gate. There was a man with slicked black hair and a woman with the most freakyish haircut I ever seen. I believe I had said this before.

Frederick and Freda.

Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie must have noticed we were gone for they were looking at the Sackville-Bagg too. Frederick and Freda stared at my aunt and uncle, suddenly remembering. Aunt Dottie smiled, resting her hands in her sweatshirt pockets.

Then came the moment I was waiting for. Lastly, a boy with black mullet styled hair entered the scene. He was wear black pants, boots, choker and a Iron Maiden shirt. His face displayed nothing but a confused expression before his eyes came to rest on me. Right then and there, I knew he was my Gregory. Yes, MY.

In his hand was an apple, bite marks all over it.

Tony smiled yet again before walking towards Rudolph and Anna, who happily started to skip towards him. Gregory was still standing beside his parents, his intense gaze on me.

That's when things started to go in fast motion. In a blink of an eye, Gregory was jogging over towards me. I didn't move an inch, my mouth probably was open from shock. Gregory stood in front of me, grinning from ear to ear. He said nothing when he reached over and grabbed my arms.

He also said nothing when he leaned in and crashed his lips onto mine. All my thoughts flew out of my head as he pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that for a few minutes before someone coughed behind us.

Pulling apart, I saw James, Tony, Rudolph and Anna staring at us.

Anna declared, "That's SO romantic!"

Rudolph simply smirked at his older brother while Tony made a disgusted face, "EWWWWW!"

I chuckled lightly before facing Gregory again.

"Hello."

Gregory smiled, "Hello."

James walked forward, patting Gregory on the shoulder, "Welcome back Edward."

"JAMES SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

A/N: Ta-da! And it's over! The human sequel should be out pretty soon. I just have to figure out what the plot will be. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! A shout out to all the people who messaged me about the story and StoryReader888 who gave me the characters info, THANK YOU!


End file.
